SunShine
by LouiseSilver
Summary: Sasuke descubrió que, después de todo, mudarse al pequeño pueblo de Konoha y visitar su florería no era tan mala idea. En especial, si cierto chico rubio estaba ahí para atenderlo. [SNS]


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Además de la historia, nada me corresponde.

Pareja: Sasuke/Naruto

Fluff, con ligero OOC por parte de Sasuke

* * *

Era una cálida tarde de otoño, a mediados de agosto, cuando el camión de mudanza aparcó por primera vez en el barrio de Konoha.

Niños, de todas las edades, corrieron de un lugar a otro con sus bicicletas y cometas cuando el camión estacionó en la casa de enchape de madera que pocos sabían que había estado a la venta por tanto tiempo. Fueron pocos los niños que se quedaron en sus jardines jugando con sus pelotas o trompos, completamente ajenos a todo el ajetreo del barrio, ya que la mayoría, curiosos por saber qué pasaba, se acercaron con ojos saltones a la casa de dos pisos, expectantes para ver quiénes eran los nuevos vecinos. De seguro, sus madres luego le preguntarían quienes eran, y ellos debían llevar toda la información posible.

Como era una calle muy tranquila y acogedora, las señoras, sentadas en los porches de sus casas, también se levantaron a ver qué sucedía, y llamaron a sus niños para que no se alejaran tanto de ellas mientras se acercaban al camión de mudanzas.

Jovencitos, que no pasarían de los ocho años y que tenían las manos llenas de lodo y tierra, lo observaron con sus gigantescos ojos al bajar del auto. Sasuke sonrió tímidamente a los niños, sin querer parecer muy esquivo, y luego se giró a su hermano mayor, quien detrás de él, bajó con un par de cajas bajo sus brazos.

—Yo descargaré las cosas de la maletera.

—Bien —suspiró Itachi. Dejó las cajas en el suelo, limpió el poco sudor de su frente, y observó el nuevo barrio. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y giró a su hermano—. Es un cálido día, ¿no lo crees?

Sasuke asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ayudarme con la mudanza? —inquirió. Un par de niños se acercaron a Itachi y levantaron sus manos para saludarlo. Itachi, sonriendo, también los saludó de vuelta—. No son muchas cosas, y puedo encargarme de todo si quieres entrar y descansar.

Pero Sasuke, insistente, meneó la cabeza.

—No, quiero ayudar al menos con mis cosas. Necesito distraerme.

Itachi pareció dubitar un par de segundos, pero aceptó en ser ayudado cuando su celular vibró. Al parecer, era una llamada importante. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le lanzó las llaves de la cajuela antes de ir a contestar. Sasuke, entonces, se balanceó con las llaves en la mano y abrió la gran maletera del camión a rebuscar sus cosas.

No era la primera vez que se mudaban a lo largo de su vida.

En los últimos cinco años, estuvieron viviendo en al menos siete lugares distintos por cortos meses. Esta vez, sin embargo, ambos se habían encargado para hacer que esa fuera su última mudanza y pudieran asentarse en el pueblo de Konoha, como su madre siempre había querido que hicieran cuando ambos eran más jóvenes.

Mikoto había pasado toda su juventud en el pequeño pueblo de Konoha, una dulce chica que por deseos de conocer como era realmente el mundo, abandonó su pequeño pueblito y se incursionó en un viaje que la llevaría a viajar por todos los continentes, viviendo experiencias únicas y asombrosas. Los muchos años fuera de casa le había generado un amor a su pueblo y durante mucho tiempo, había querido regresar a él. Sin embargo, no lo había conseguido. Aun así, les había insistido a sus hijos que cuando se establecieran, Konoha fuera el último lugar donde se mudaran para vivir.

Un par de perros se acercaron a Sasuke junto con sus dueños cuando descargó las primeras cajas fuera del camión; los niños, temerosos, se mantuvieron en la vereda de la calle sin querer acercarse demasiado al estacionamiento, pero sus mascotas se emocionaron al ver a alguien nuevo en el pueblo, y corrieron a Sasuke para olerlo mientras él se agachó para acariciar a uno de ellos detrás de la oreja. El pequeño animal comenzó a agitar su cola, contento, cuando Sasuke jugueteó con él; pero cuando se percató que su mano se había quedado llena de pelos, dejó de emocionarse por continuar acariciándolo. Saludó a los niños por compromiso, ya que no quería parecer muy esquivo, y espantó al perro antes de comenzar a cargar sobre sus hombros las primeras cajas, llenas de libros y bitácoras que irían en su habitación.

Itachi era muy generoso con él, pensó, aceptando comprarle todos los libros que quisiera. Y agradecía que su madre le hubiera dejado llevarse con él todas las bitácoras que alguna vez había armado cuando era más joven.

Como le habían asegurado que sería la última vez en la cual tendrían que mudarse, Sasuke se imaginó que las insistencias de Itachi para que hiciera amigos se volverían rutina. Aunque, en Konoha, eso no parecía ser un problema. Todos se veían muy amigables, y él no era tan mezquino como lo imaginaban. Al menos, no tanto como lo llegó a ser de niño.

—Después de guardar tus cosas, puedes ir a buscar una florería si quieres. —La voz de Itachi se alzó sobre el resto de sonidos de la calle. Sasuke dio un pequeño brinco cuando lo vio acercarse, con el celular apagado—. Lo has estado deseando desde hace varias paradas, y yo puedo encargarme de lo demás. Aun eres joven, disfruta lo que te queda del otoño.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sasuke no se sintió cómodo al dejarle todo el peso a Itachi, pero este insistió.

—Vamos, Sasuke, soy tu hermano mayor. Qué pensarán de mí si no puedo encargarme con la mudanza. Además —le guiñó un ojo—, puedes encontrarte con alguien en el camino y tener tu primer amigo. ¿Qué dices?

Las mejillas de Sasuke se sonrojaron ante la idea de hacer un amigo. Con las múltiples mudanzas, Sasuke nunca había logrado tener la oportunidad de convivir con los jóvenes de su edad. Aunque no era algo que le afectara tanto como Itachi solía pensar.

Simplemente, nunca había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacer de una amistad más seria, y todas las personas que había logrado conocer a lo largo de su vida, terminaban olvidando que él alguna vez existió. No les guardaba rencor, ya que era algo que ya había aceptado después de mucho tiempo.

Sasuke se mordió el labio, pensante, y terminó cediendo solo porque realmente quería buscar alguna florería cerca de la cuadra.

—No iré muy lejos.

—Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras. —se burló. Dicho esto, Itachi sacó su billetera y le dio unos cuantos yenes a Sasuke, quien los guardó en su bolsillo—. Mantén tu celular encendido, y regresa antes de que anochezca. Si quieres, te puedo ir a recoger cuando acabes de comprar.

Sasuke se avergonzó por segunda vez, y meneó la cabeza.

—No, gracias. No quiero que mi imagen se venga abajo tan pronto. Ya soy lo suficiente grande para que alguien me recoja.

Itachi elevó los hombros.

—Sí tú lo dices…

Sasuke llevó sus cajas deprisa a su habitación, que estaba en el segundo piso a la mano derecha, y las dejó en el suelo de su alcoba, donde abrió las ventanas para que se ventilara un poco. Le echó un ojo a su cuarto y aceptó que aún se veía simple y vacío, pero tenía fe en que después de pegar sus posters y ordenar sus libros, sentiría el lugar más hogareño.

Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y observó el barrio, pensativo. Todos sus años viviendo en los barrios de Tokio hicieron que considerara Konoha un lugar muy tranquilo y pequeño. Sin perder más tiempo, rebuscó entre sus cajas las que había marcado como ropa, y se puso sobre su chompa verde su casaca de cuero, y una bufanda por si más tarde corría aire. Entonces, bajó y se encontró con su hermano en el primer piso, quien metía algunas cajas en la cocina con toda la vajilla que había sobrevivido a las múltiples mudanzas.

—Ya me voy.

—No tardes.

Sasuke asintió, y salió de su nueva casa.

Konoha era un pequeño y pintoresco pueblo oculto tras las montañas muy al sur de las islas de Japón. Según su madre, a las personas de Konoha les gustaba mantener las tradiciones y el ambiente de Japón antes de que todas las desastrosas guerras llegaran a ellos; Sasuke se asombró al notar que aún se podían ver a niños corriendo de un lado a otro, casitas hechas de papel, y jardines de rocas por todas partes. Algunas casas tenían ventanas enormes que parecían invitarlo a conocer a sus propietarios, y los niños, que jugaban en sus jardines, le regalaron enormes sonrisas y lo saludaron moviendo sus manos en el aire.

Pero no tenía tantas cosas malas, pensó. Konoha, de alguna burda forma, se habían adecuado a la modernidad de la mejor forma posible. Siendo un lugar muy pequeño, a Sasuke le sorprendió que Konoha contara con su propio centro comercial y una universidad a las afueras de la ciudad; aunque sus calles no fueran igual de iluminadas como lo era Shibuya, para Sasuke, Konoha era la mezcla perfecta entre lo antiguo y lo nuevo.

Llegó a la avenida principal donde terminaba el conjunto de casas, y el camino se dividió en dos partes.

Por una, estaba la carretera donde él y su hermano habían llegado unas cuantas horas antes. Y la otra, señalada por un pequeño cartel, indicaba el centro de la ciudad.

Sasuke caminó por el segundo camino, y no tardó mucho en llegar a una avenida un poco más grande, que se dividió en tres partes más. Cada una señalaba caminos que él no podía eliminar por su nombre.

Fastidiado, pero no lo suficiente para llamar a Itachi y pedirle que lo acompañe a buscar la florería, se acercó a una señora que sentada en el porche de su casa, lo había estado observando por mucho tiempo.

—Disculpa, ¿Por aquí hay alguna florería?

La mujer, de ojos saltones, le sonrió antes de asentir.

—Sí, al fondo de la avenida auxiliar. —Señaló el camino más estrecho de los tres, donde a la lejanía veía más y más casas—. Es una florería nueva, pero déjame decirte que tienen las flores más bellas que alguna vez hayas visto. Mira, me compré este ramo de _claveles_ hace un par de días y aún siguen igual de bellas que aquella tarde —Sasuke observó el ramo de flores que la señora tenía en una mesita a su lado, y asintió al considerarlas flores muy bellas y bien cuidadas—. El dependiente es un amor de persona.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué muchachito. Espero que te gusten.

Sasuke le agradeció a la señora una vez más antes de caminar por la avenida, y no tardó mucho más en encontrar cual era el lugar de que había estado hablando.

Era el único edificio rodeado de enredaderas verdes, con flores decorando la entrada recibiéndolo con alegría. Parecía… vivo. Un cartel mediano se apoyaba a un lado de la puerta, indicando que por ser de inauguración, todas las flores estarían con descuento, y un pequeño cartel, sobre el local, escribía _«SunShine»_ con una caligrafía muy bonita.

Giró a los lados y se encontró con el resto de la avenida desértico. Dubitó algunos instantes, y luego, decidió entrar.

El sonido de una campanita vibró junto con la puerta después de que Sasuke la cerró detrás de él, y fue como si se transportara a un mundo distinto, a un pequeño jardín techado.

Definitivamente, para Sasuke, era el lugar más bello en el cual alguna vez hubiera estado.

Cientos de flores que jamás había visto en su vida se acomodaron por todas partes, todas en masetas de diferentes formas y colores, que decoradas con muchos colores y esculturas pequeñas de mármol, se extendían como un pequeño caminito de rocas. Sasuke se quedó observando cada una de ellas con la sensación de que eran mágicas en su interior. El camino, alumbrado por el reflejo de los cristales del techo, hizo del lugar aún más espectacular.

Intentó elegir solo una de ellas para comprar, pero no pudo elegir un solo tipo entre todas las flores, siendo que eran tan bellas a su forma. El ramo de claveles de la señora, en comparación, no tenía tanta belleza como la flor rosa que daba rizos en todos sus pétalos y caía con gracia sobre su maceta. A lo lejos, los hermosos capullos de lirios morados que se pintaban como pequeños puntitos sobre una maceta rectangular. Sasuke pudo reconocerlos porque hace un par de meses le había regalado unos parecidos a su madre.

Mientras más se adentraba, se preguntaba quién podría ayudarlo a elegir una de ellas.

Cerca del final de su camino, a unos cuantos pasos más, escuchó voces y se desconcertó al ver a alguien, una chica, de cabello rosa conversando con una rubia, que usaba un traje muy similar a los colores de los carteles de la florería. Sasuke había visto muchas cosas cuando vivió en un pequeño departamento en Tokio, pero nunca nada tan loco como el cabello rosa. Curioso con el color de su cabello, intentó acercarse a ellas para preguntarles si podían ayudarlo a elegir un ramo de flores.

Pero, después de dar dos pasos, algo lo golpeó por su derecha con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Cuidado!

Sasuke cerró los ojos, y el sonido de una maceta rompiéndose le hizo dar un pequeño brinco. La persona que lo golpeó cayó sobre él y Sasuke escuchó los pequeños gemidos de dolor que soltó por el estrepitoso golpe.

—Oh no. —Dijo el chico sobre él, sollozando—. Mi _Girasol_.

Sasuke abrió de a pocos los ojos, adolorido, y entonces, vio que la maceta que se había roto era la de un pequeño _Girasol_ que parecía haber brotado hace poco. Se sintió mal por verlo desparramado en el suelo, pero también, molesto porque lo habían tumbado.

Entonces, como si el chico fuera consciente de que se había caído por culpa de él, se giró y pegó un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa y miedo.

Los murmullos de las chicas se detuvieron por un momento, y luego el sonido de pasos se acercó hasta llegar a ellos. La chica rubia y su amiga de pelo rosa giraron a ver qué había pasado, y Sasuke observó consciente al joven rubio que tenía algo de tierra en el cabello.

—Disculpe —gimió adolorido sobre él, y se paró deprisa—. No fue mi intención caer sobre ti, déjame ayudarte.

El chico le tendió su mano, y Sasuke la agarró con firmeza antes de pararse. Vestía igual que la chica rubia.

—Dios mío, Naruto. ¿No puedes ver por dónde caminas?

—Yo lo limpio después, Ino —exclamó con su suave voz, y se inclinó ante las chicas—. Me emocioné demasiado con las nuevas flores que llegaron.

La chica rubia, que al parecer se llamaba Ino, soltó un suspiró y luego se giró a Sasuke.

—Lamento mucho lo que te ha sucedido. Naruto es nuevo en la florería, y a veces no controla su comportamiento cuando hay clientes.

Sasuke meneó rápidamente, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en lugar de enfadarse.

—No se preocupen, no le lastimé. Fue mi culpa por andar distraído mientras caminaba.

Ino movió su mano, quitándole importancia a lo que decía.

—Aun así, déjame invitarte un poco de té mientras Naruto te trae unas toallas para limpiarte. ¿Verdad, Naruto?

El chico, Naruto, se sonrojó y comenzó a moverse deprisa a un cuartito oculto tras unas flores, que se suponía sería el almacén. Sasuke pensó que si llegaba a casa lleno de tierra, Itachi le diría algo. Aceptó el té y las toallas mientras Ino iba por un recogedor, y la chica de pelo rosa buscó una silla para que se sentara.

Entonces, vio el _Girasol_ en el suelo, y sintió pena por él.

No era bueno sembrando flores, pero de todas formas buscó a los lados alguna maceta vacía, y cuando la encontró, se acercó con cuidado a recoger el pequeño _Girasol_ en sus manos. Por suerte, no se había cortado al caer. Hizo todo lo posible por hacerla sentir cómoda en su nueva maceta cuando removió la tierra y la asentó en la maceta, y giró justo a tiempo para cuando Naruto, apresurado, llegó con su toalla.

—Realmente lo lamento.

—No te preocupes por esto. —Explicó Sasuke—. Fue más la sorpresa que el golpe. Soy muy fuerte.

Naruto lo observó con pena por algunos segundos, de seguro, buscando otra forma de disculparse. Pero sus palabras se callaron al ver que su Girasol estaba plantado de alguna extraña forma en una de las macetas, y para Sasuke, el brillo que sus ojos mostraron, y la sonrisa que le esbozó en ese momento, fueron las más bellas que hubiera visto alguna vez.

—¡Salvaste a mi _Girasol_!

—Bueno, no la iba a dejar morir en el suelo. —Sasuke apoyó una mano en su cuello, abochornado.

—Eres genial, chico de la bufanda.

La chica de pelo rosa llegó poco después con la silla para él y le indicó que se sentara a limpiarse, y Sasuke se quitó la tierra de la chaqueta y del cabello. Por suerte, no era mucha. Naruto tenía mucha más tierra en el cuerpo que él, pero se le veía feliz estando cubierta de ella.

Ino llegó con su té, de anís, y le volvió a pedir disculpas por lo que había pasado. Pero Sasuke no se encontraba molesto con ellos, y consideró que lo que la señora le había dicho sobre aquella florería era cierto. SunShine tenía las flores más bellas que alguna vez hubiera visto.

—¿Pensabas comprar una flor?

Sasuke, bebiendo de su té, asintió a la chica de cabello rosa, que tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

—Sí, pero no sé cuál. No esperé que hubiera tantos tipos de flores bellas aquí.

La chica se sonrojó, al igual que Ino y Naruto. Sasuke, por bochorno, también lo hizo.

—Bueno, eso significa que has llegado al lugar correcto —aclamó Ino—. SunShine tiene las flores más bellas de toda Konoha… no, de toda la isla. Yo me encontraba ocupada con un pedido que Sakura quería hacer, así que Naruto puede ayudarte a buscar la flor que necesitas en el invernadero. ¿No es así, Naruto?

El chico rubio asintió vehemente. A Sasuke casi se le escapó una pequeña risa por ello.

—Ven —le extendió su mano—. Si consideras que este jardín es bello, el invernadero te va a sorprender.

Sasuke volvió a agradecer no haber ido con Itachi a aquel lugar, porque de seguro, le iba a molestar todo el camino si se enterara de que alguien lo había tumbado. Dejó la toalla a un lado del mueble de dependiente y la taza de té, que le terminó por gustar. Siguió a Naruto por otro caminito un poco más pequeño y vio con los ojos brillosos como una puerta de cristal se abría a un lado.

—Muy bello, ¿No lo crees?

Sasuke solo pudo asentir.

—Es el lugar más lindo en el que alguna vez haya estado.

Era un pequeño bosque lleno de colores.

Lleno de árboles pequeños y medianos, que en sus ramas colgaban macetas con flores mucho más extrañas y únicas de las que había visto en el jardín. Era césped, y no un caminito de rocas como lo había sido afuera. Sintió la necesidad de quitarse los zapatos y sentir la tierra en sus pies.

Y tal parecía que no era el único, porque después de respirar hondo y ver todo lleno de emoción, Naruto le dijo que había ocasiones en donde le gustaría vivir ahí y volverse parte de la naturaleza.

—Realmente es genial que puedas trabajar en un lugar como este.

—Lo sé —Naruto inhaló hondo, el aroma de las flores bañaba el lugar—. Es un sueño hecho realidad.

Sasuke comenzó a comparar las flores que había dentro con las de afuera, y supuso que estas eran mucho más exóticas, y que requerían mucho más cuidado y protección.

—Ahora ya no sé qué flor debería elegir —suspiró Sasuke—, tienen demasiada variedad.

Naruto elevó una ceja.

—¿Para quién es la flor? Si no fuera molestia… preguntarlo. Lo lamento, si es algo personal.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza.

—No, no lo es. Quería comprarle algo a mi madre. Ella vivió aquí cuando era joven, pero no pudo venir con nosotros. Quisiera llevarle algo de aquí, para que se sienta feliz.

Naruto llevó una mano a su mentón y se quedó pensando por buen rato. Luego, sus ojos brillaron como lo habían hecho con su Girasol, lo cogió de la muñeca, y lo arrastró con cuidado aún más profundo del invernadero.

Muchas más flores aparecieron frente a él con distintos colores. Era la primera vez que veía unas completamente negras, aunque ya había escuchado de ellas.

—Genial, justo lo que buscaba. —señaló Naruto.

Soltó la muñeca de Sasuke y con cuidado, cargó un pequeño florero que tenía ocultó tras una maceta redonda. A Sasuke le costó varios segundos reconocer cual era la flor.

—¿Una _Camelia_?

—Exacto. —las mejillas de Naruto se pusieron regordetas mientras sonreía—. En el lenguaje de las flores, las _Camelias_ significan que «Siempre te voy a querer», y son perfectas para los familiares cercanos. Además, la flor por su cuenta te intenta demostrar que es la más bella de todas, es muy orgullosa, pero se merece todo su orgullo. Tu mamá se pondrá feliz cuando se la lleves.

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces en aceptar aquella flor.

—Me gusta —susurró—. Bien, me la llevo.

—Genial. Acompáñame donde Ino para que te la envuelva.

A Sasuke le dio pena tener que salir tan pronto del invernadero, pero supuso que podía volver otro día por otra flor, y Naruto no le prohibiría la entrada.

Ino le atendió con mucha amabilidad y le agradeció por su compra, no sin antes darle un pequeño descuento por todo lo que había pasado y una tarjetita con el nombre y dirección del lugar. Sasuke pagó por las _Camelias_ y el _Girasol_ que Naruto había tirado al suelo, y aunque Naruto le dijo que eso iba por su cuenta y que no debía hacerlo, Sasuke igualmente le dejó el dinero y se despidió de los tres, prometiéndole que volvería pronto por más flores.

Naruto, satisfecho por haber hecho una compra, se sentó en la silla donde antes había estado Sasuke, según estaba escrito en la boleta de compras que Ino le había hecho. Sakura soltó un par de suspiros al ver al chico irse por la puerta, y luego Ino le lanzó una toalla sobre su cabeza para que se limpiara.

—No te debes distraer en el trabajo, Naruto —le regañó—, tuviste suerte de que Sasuke fuera buen chico y no se haya molestado por tu tropiezo, pero gracias a eso, el _Girasol_ se golpeó.

—Lo lamento, estaba distraído y no me di cuenta que había alguien en la tienda.

—Es un chico muy lindo —dijo Sakura—. ¿Cómo no pudiste verlo? Sentí que se me paraba el corazón al oírlo hablar.

—Sí, tiene una voz muy linda —acompañó Ino—. ¿No lo crees, Naruto?

Naruto se sonrojó por ello y le lanzó la toalla al rostro, e Ino, molesta, lo envió al almacén a que hiciera otro pedido de _Girasoles_ para la próxima semana, y le aseguró que estos correrían de su paga.

A regañadientes, Naruto se paró de la silla y fue por el teléfono al almacén, y luego, se acercó a las chicas para buscar el número telefónico.

—¿Crees que se haya mudado?

—No lo sé, supongo. Nunca lo había visto.

—Yo tampoco —aseguró Sakura—. ¿Quién será la afortunada de recibir sus _Camelias_? Debe tener a una persona muy cercana a él. Espero que no sea una novia, realmente me gusta.

—No lo creo —les aseguró Naruto, con el pecho en alto—. Pero, de todas formas, no creo que te deba gustar alguien a quien solo has visto por un par de minutos.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa y meneó la cabeza.

—Solo lo encuentro atractivo, Naruto. No tienes por qué sentirte celoso. —Sakura miró el reloj de la florería y se dio cuenta que era más tarde de lo que había planeado—. Chicos, ya me tengo que ir. Ino, si Sasuke vuelve a venir, cuéntame todo y exagera en detalles. Espero que le guste Konoha. Y Naruto, no le vuelvas a lanzar un florero a Sasuke, no tienes por qué espantarlo.

Sakura se fue volando ya hecho su pedido de flores e Ino le pasó la escoba y recogedor a Naruto para que barriera cuando terminara de llamar por los _Girasoles_.

Naruto suspiró, le dio una mirada al invernadero, y se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

Fue una semana entera lo que Sasuke tardó en volver a SunShine.

Durante la semana, tanto Naruto como Ino se encargaron de recibir nuevas flores, ver a los vecinos comprarse macetas y artículos de jardinería para sus hogares. A Naruto le gustaba mucho trabajar para _SunShine_ , y no lo hacía por la generosa paga que recibía por ello. Él amaba las flores, y todo lo que podía aprender de ellas. Era un pasatiempo que cada día después de las clases, se vistiera con su uniforme de trabajo y fuera al invernadero a regar sus plantas favoritas.

Las tardes en las que Sakura se unía a él e Ino eran las mejores que tenía. La muchacha siempre les llevaba pasteles o tartas para comer antes del atardecer, y los tres merendaban rodeados de las flores, escuchando los últimos secretos que Sakura conseguía de la escuela.

—Te lo digo, Sasuke planea quedarse para siempre en Konoha.

—Pero no había ninguna casa en venta por la zona. —Murmuró Ino, dándole otra mordida a su pay de manzana.

—Te equivocas. Hay una al fondo del barrio que se ha vuelto a ocupar.

—¿La de enchapado de madera?

—Esa misma. —Sakura infló su pecho.

—Creí que aunque los dueños no viven ahí, no estaba a la venta.

—No lo estaba, creo. Supongo que Sasuke conoce a los dueños, o son ellos quienes la habían comprado hace mucho y no vivían en ella. Aun así, eso no es todo.

Naruto, quien no había querido participar en la charla porque lo consideraba muy entrometido, no puedo evitar acercarse a escuchar sobre el misterioso Sasuke.

—Tiene un hermano… —rogó Ino.

—¡Exacto!

—Dios, tiene un hermano. ¿Es igual de lindo que él?

—No lo sé, pero… ¡Es su hermano! Aunque es mayor, lo suficiente para trabajar y mantener él y Sasuke.

Las mejillas de Ino se desinflaron.

—Bueno, al menos Sasuke aún tiene nuestra edad. ¿Entonces solo viven ellos dos solos en la casa de enchape? ¿Qué hay de sus padres?

Sakura elevó los hombros.

—No lo sé, solo te cuento lo que estaba en su ficha de la escuela. Tsunade me mandó a llevar los nuevos papeles a la sala de maestros y ahí estaba la suya con sus datos. Es su hermano quien se encarga de él, aunque por ahí tenía escrito que su madre no se encontraba tan lejos del pueblo.

—Supongo que trabaja en algo que le requiere mucho tiempo y no puede venir a Konoha. ¿Y su padre?

Sakura formó un _cero_ con los dedos.

—Cero. Nada de nada. No quiero pensar lo peor, pero creo que su padre los abandonó cuando eran muy niños y no viven con ellos.

Eso, hizo que el ceño de Naruto se frunciera.

—Bueno, es todo lo que pude conseguir de nuestro chico misterioso. —Dicho esto, Sakura se giró frente Naruto—. Naruto, Sasuke estará dos aulas después de la tuya. ¿Crees que puedas hacerte su amigo y preguntarle por nosotras?

—No haré preguntas incómodas por ustedes —se negó—. Si él no quiere compartir cosas privadas de su vida, yo no le insistiré en ello. Además —añadió—, no ha vuelto a venir por ahí desde que compró su ramo de _Camelias_.

Sakura rodó los ojos, exasperante.

—Es muy pronto para que vuelva por otra flor, pero se le notaba que le agradabas, Naruto. Además, ¿quién en todo el pueblo de Konoha no quisiera ser tu amigo? Eres nuestro chico sonrisas. Solo intenta conocer mejor a Sasuke y cuéntanos todo lo que consideres curioso sobre él. ¿Está bien?

Naruto, a regañadientes, aceptó a hacerlo siempre y cuando Sasuke considerara que era bueno contarle a alguien más.

No fue hasta el siguiente viernes, una semana completa desde la última visita que había recibido de Sasuke, que el chico volvió a aparecer en _SunShine_.

Durante la semana, Sasuke había estado involucrado en todo el papeleo de la mudanza y su nueva escuela, a la cual aún le faltaban un par de años para acabarla. Era extraño para alguien meterse en medio periodo escolar, pero la escuela de Konoha había aceptado tenerlo como alumno e Itachi había estado enviándolo de un lugar a otro para recoger, firmar o armar documentos para la escuela.

Pero eso no era todo, aunque hubiera deseado que sí. Tuvo que encargarse de ordenar su habitación, y ahora, después de haber guardado todo, su cuarto ya se encontraba mucho más ameno.

Tenía posters de los Beatles y Queen pegados en el techo, y en las paredes, algunos posters de películas antiguas que había visto a lo largo de su vida. Los libros que había traído consigo fueron más de los que la pequeña repisa podía sostener y ahora tenía una montaña apilada de libros a un lado, junto a sus CD de vinillo de colección y una pequeña tocadora sobre su escritorio.

Pero, a pesar de que su habitación se encontró terminada tan solo tres días después, el resto de las cosas de la casa seguía en las cajas, y durante la semana, Itachi le encargó de ordenar el baño y la sala con todo lo que habían traído.

Fue por ello que tardó bastante en poder volver a _SunShine_ por un nuevo ramo de flores.

Ahora que ya conocía el camino, solo le pidió dinero a Itachi y le prometió que llegaría antes del atardecer. Itachi le dejó ir, y Sasuke salió volando de su casa con dirección a la pequeña florería del pueblo de Konoha.

El camino resultó ser mucho más corto y alegre ahora que sabía que podía volver a ver ese jardín y el invernadero de _SunShine_. Y no era solo eso. Los vecinos, ahora, parecían haberse acostumbrado a verlo rondar por la zona, y ya no se paraban en sus porches para verlo caminar. Sasuke cruzó a avenida y volvió a abrir la puerta de la florería, con la misma campanita anunciando su llegada y el camino rodeado de flores por todas partes.

—¡Volviste!

La voz emocionada de Ino llegó a él de inmediato.

—Dije que volvería pronto.

—Lo sé, pero no tan pronto —dijo con la misma emoción—. Ven, pasa. Han llegado nuevas flores desde la semana pasada y debes verlas. Solo espera a olerlas, son de las mejores que hemos podido conseguir.

Sasuke acompañó a Ino a lo largo del jardín lleno de flores. Aunque para él todo seguía igual de colorido por todas partes, podía ver una que otra flor que no conocía, y que no recordaba haber visto la semana pasada. Ino le hizo sentarse en el mismo banquito donde había estado la semana pasada y ella se colocó detrás del mostrador, apoyándose en sus brazos sin dejar de verlo.

—Cuéntame, ¿cómo te está tratando Konoha?

—Bien —suspiró Sasuke—. No he salido tan seguido de casa por la mudanza, pero los vecinos ya no me miran con curiosidad cuando camino por la avenida. Y mi hermano ya no intenta enviarme de un lugar cada dos por tres, así que creo que ya me he asentado bien.

—Eso se escucha aburrido… pero genial, también, supongo. ¿Irás a la escuela de Konoha?

Sasuke asintió.

—Debo hacerlo, en Tokio no pude avanzar mucho por las constantes mudanzas, pero esta será la última que tendré, así que ya puedo asentarse en una escuela.

Tanto Sasuke como Ino giraron al invernadero cuando escucharon algo caerse y murmullos de queja lo acompañaron, con la reconocible voz de Naruto. Ino murmuró algunas cosas en voz baja, y luego se paró de mala gana para ver qué pasaba.

—¿Puedo ir yo en tu lugar? —preguntó Sasuke, antes de que Ino se acercara demasiado. La chica elevó una ceja—. Quiero volver a ver el invernadero, es lo que más extrañé de aquí.

—Bueno… —Ino se rascó el cuello. Sasuke pensó que le diría que no, ya que los clientes en realidad no debían entrar al invernadero porque las flores eran muy delicadas, pero Sasuke parecía ser de las personas que cuidaban bien de ellas—, ya sabes donde es, y dudo que Naruto se moleste si entras. Pero si mi primo hace algo, solo grita y yo misma me encargaré de él.

Sasuke asintió rápidamente y caminó deprisa al invernadero, que se abrió ante él con el mismo brillo que la semana pasada.

Era como entrar a un pequeño paraíso terrestre, lo suficiente grande para él solo, y verse rodeado de tantos colores y aromas.

Divisó a Naruto a la lejanía con un florero colgante, que al parecer se le había caído cuando estaba regándolo. La cuerda colgaba del árbol, y un lado de ella se encontraba rota. De inmediato, Sasuke se acercó a ayudar.

—Sasuke, volviste —chilló Naruto al ser sorprendido por él.

—Sí, prometí que lo haría.

—Pero no pensé que sería tan pronto… —Sasuke lo sintió como un Déjà vu—. Oye, ¿me puedes ayudar con esto? Regué de más el florero y por poco lo hecho a perder.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Sasuke sostuvo con cuidado la maceta mientras Naruto, veloz, corrió por una pequeña escalera y se trepó para amarrar la soga al soporte que sostenía el florero. Era la primera vez que Sasuke veía a alguien trabajando tan rápido manualmente. Naruto le pidió que lo soltara despacio para ver si lograba mantenerse en equilibrio, y Sasuke poco a poco lo fue soltando, contento de que la flor se mantuviera flotando con elegancia.

—Tuve suerte de que fueras tú y no Ino —sonrió con satisfacción Naruto—. Para empezar, ella es demasiado pequeña para haber sostenido la maceta sin caerse. Y luego me estaría gritando por haber regado de más. —Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa que no pudo contener, y las mejillas de Naruto se inflaron—. Oye, cuando Ino se enfada, se vuelve otra. Créeme, he vivido lo suficiente a su lado como para conocer su parte mala. Y tú no quieres estar ahí cuando eso ocurra.

—Por supuesto, porque tu primera es _taaan_ aterradora.

Sasuke se avergonzó al comportarse tan casual con alguien a quien recién conocía, y sin poder evitarlo, se cubrió la boca. A Naruto le resultó un poco extraño la reacción de Sasuke.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó de inmediato—, yo… no suelo ser tan abierto con las personas que recién conozco.

Naruto continuó mirándolo extraño, pero después de algunos segundos, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de eso, movió su mano para quitarle importancia.

—No te preocupes, las personas suelen ser muy abiertas conmigo. Además, somos amigos, ¿verdad? Los amigos se tratan casualmente.

Las mejillas de Sasuke se sonrojaron, e hicieron que Naruto se sonrojara también.

—No, espera, creo que aún es muy pronto para eso —Naruto soltó una risa nerviosa—. No quise incomodarte, es solo que…

—No, no te preocupes, Naruto —Sasuke también se rio—. Somos amigos.

Naruto, entonces, volvió a regalarle otra de esas espectaculares sonrisas que alegraron el alma de Sasuke.

—Entonces, amigo Sasuke —le guiñó un ojo—, ¿qué es lo que te trae de vuelta a SunShine esta cálida tarde de verano?

Sasuke casi se había olvidado para que había ido en un inicio. Tragó hondo antes de tener que continuar.

—A mi madre le gustaron mucho las _Camelias_ que elegiste para ella la semana pasada.

—Eran bellas flores —le aseguró Naruto—. Me siento feliz de que a tu madre le gustara. ¿Planeas comprarle más para ella?

—Sí.

—Genial. No sé si Ino te lo comentó, pero llegaron nuevos cargamentos de flores y ahora tengo muchísimas ideas para elegir. ¿Hay alguna que te atraiga?

Sasuke se puso a pensar en todas las flores que había dentro del invernadero. Fue gracias al comentario de Naruto sobre las _Camelias_ que se había puesto a investigar sobre el significado de las flores, pero eran muchas, y todas tan distintas, que se mareaba al querer recordarlas todas.

—¿Cuál es esa? —le preguntó, señalando una flor que tenía muchos pétalos delgados en forma de capullo. Naruto giró a verla y sonrió.

—Es una _Crisantemo_. En el leguaje de las flores, los _Crisantemos_ representan la eternidad. Lo que intenta decirte es que ningún amor será comparable al que tienes con esa persona. Es una flor muy bella para regalarle a una pareja.

Sasuke pensó en ella, pero no sintió la misma atracción que tuvo con las _Camelias_ a pesar de su bello significado.

—Me gusta, pero no tanto.

Naruto asintió.

—Entonces sigamos buscando.

Sasuke continuó buscando entre las flores alguna que le gustaba. Vio más _Girasoles_ , y se sorprendió al encontrar el que él había sembrado en la misma maceta, solo que más arreglada y un poco más grande. A un lado de ella, había una flor parecida al _Crisantemo_ , pero con los pétalos más gruesos y con un centro más amarillento.

—¿Qué representa ella? —señaló Sasuke.

—Es una _Peonía_ —explicó Naruto—. En el lenguaje de las flores, la peonía simboliza la timidez. Es una flor muy tímida, y también te dice que se avergüenza por lo que hizo. Puedes pedirle disculpas a alguien con ella.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza. No era la flor que buscaba para su madre.

—Hay demasiadas flores.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a elegir por ti?

—Si no fuera molestia.

Naruto se puso a buscar entre las macetas alguna que le convenciera lo suficiente. Sasuke observó a Naruto mover varias macetas y chasqueando la lengua al no encontrar la que quería. Luego, de improvisto, se paró de un saltó y comenzó a rebuscar entre los floreros colgantes. Sasuke tuvo cuidado de no pisar el césped cuando acompañó a Naruto a una maceta que colgaba en un pequeño árbol no muy alto.

—Esta, —señaló— es una _Dalia_. En el lenguaje de las flores, regalar un ramo de dalias es un símbolo de gratitud. Una _Dalia_ te agradece por su ayuda y te promete que siempre estarás a su lado. Si planeas agradecerle por todo a tu madre, una _Dalia_ es tu mejor opción.

Sasuke observó fascinado la pequeña flor. Un pompón perfecto, pensó, con sus colores tan vivos y figura casi geométrica.

—Me la llevo.

—Perfecto —felicitó Naruto—. Ven, vamos con Ino para que te la envuelva.

Sasuke salió contento del invernadero con su _Dalia_ , y después de que Ino se la envolviera, le prometió a los dos chicos que la próxima semana estaría ahí para comprar otra flor más.

Naruto, entonces, le prometió que lo esperaría con una nueva flor especialmente para él.

* * *

Naruto era el firme reflejo de frase: «A mal tiempo, buena cara»

Aunque todavía tenía quince (casi dieciséis) años, Naruto había pasado por muchas cosas turbias cuando era niño. Las personas, al enterarse de la historia completa, les costaban imaginar cómo alguien con ese pasado podía tener un carácter tan alegre y vivo. Para Naruto, simplemente era ser feliz después de todo el caos que le había tocado vivir.

Es por eso que amaba trabajar en la florería, y ver a sus vecinos recurrir a él por flores para regalarle a sus seres queridos.

Ese día, en especial, él estaba mucho más contento que el resto. Le había llegado un nuevo pedido que el papá de Ino había pedido para la tienda, flores muy extrañas y que necesitaban un cuidado especial dentro del invernadero. Por supuesto que él iba a ser el encargado de cuidarlas, ya había investigado de sus significados y como es que flores tan delicadas deberían ser tratadas.

Y no solo era eso, aunque hubiera sido suficiente para ponerlo feliz. Como ya era viernes, esperaba atento a la llegada de Sasuke junto a Ino y Sakura, quien también había venido a visitarlos con más pay (esta vez de limón) y té de menta.

—¿Están seguros que vendrá hoy?

—Cien por cierto y un poco más —le aseguró Ino—. Se lo prometió a Naruto, y todos sabemos que las promesas que se le hacen a Naruto siempre se cumplen.

Naruto arrugó la nariz y se preparó para darle una corta charla sobre que no debía tener las cosas tan aseguradas sin base, pero no pudo hacerlo porque en ese mismo instante la campanita de la puerta sonó, y la figura de Sasuke apareció tras ella. Entonces, Sakura pegó un saltito e Ino comenzó a arreglar lo más rápido posible el mostrador. Naruto simplemente sonrió y se preparó para saludarlo.

—¡Sasuke, volviste otra vez!

El azabache, que apareció vestido con una casaca de cuero negra y una bufanda azul, asintió agitado. Al parecer, había corrido para llegar hasta ahí.

—Sí. Lamento la demora, mi hermano necesitaba que ordenada algunas cosas y me tardé más de lo esperado.

—Eso no importa. —Aclamó Ino—. Ven, tienes que ver estas flores. Se me abre el corazón cada vez que las veo ya colgadas en el invernadero. Y Sakura nos trajo pay de limón, podemos comer una rebanada mientras buscas qué flores comprar esta semana.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada a Sakura, y la chica, tímida, le sonrió. Ino estaba sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla y le dio permiso a Sasuke para que entrara al invernadero, a lo que Sasuke agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza. Nuevamente, se vio llevado por Naruto dentro del lugar y no dejó de sorprenderse por lo bello que era.

—Estuve pensando toda la semana qué es lo siguiente que podrías regalarle a tu mamá —le susurró, lo suficiente bajo para que las chicas de afuera no escucharan—. No le he dicho a Ino y a Sakura para quienes son las flores, no consideré que tú estuvieras de acuerdo con hacerlo.

Sasuke abrió un poco más los ojos, y meneó rápidamente la cabeza.

—Oh, no hay problema con ello. Podías decírselo sí querías.

Naruto asintió.

—Bueno, como no podía decirles a ellas para quienes eran las flores, tuve que buscar yo solo en todo el invernadero algo que fuera acorde a un familiar muy querida. Realmente, hay muchas cosas para escoger, pero logré conseguir una flor acorde a las anteriores.

Sasuke estaba impaciente y curioso por ver lo que Naruto tenía para él aquella ocasión. Lo vio mucho más alegre e inquieto que las semanas anteriores, y corría de un lado a otro buscando la maceta de la flor.

Entonces, una pequeña maceta con un pequeño _Lirio_ , muy parecido a los que le había regalado a su madre en el pasado, se abrieron a él.

Era de otro color, y mucho más grandes que los que él le había regalado a su madre. Aquella vez fueron muchos capullos de _Lirios_ morados, pero ese _Lirio_ , el que Naruto había elegido para él, era completamente blanco. Era único y la primera vez que veía algo como ello.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó, absorto a tanta delicadeza.

—En el lenguaje de las flores, los _Lirios_ son un símbolo del amor. Los blancos, en especial, simbolizan los corazones tiernos, y que una persona quiere y confía a quien se lo regala. Los Lirios alegran los días. Son un bonito regalo para la familia.

Sasuke decidió llevarse los Lirios aquella tarde, no sin antes compartir un poco de pay de Sakura y su té de menta.

Aunque Sasuke se lo pasó bien, ese día, por tardar tanto, terminó llegando después del atardecer y se encontró con Itachi algo preocupado.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En la florería —sentenció Sasuke.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos y elevó una ceja.

—¿Y te demoró tanto tiempo elegir una flor?

Bien, Sasuke debió decirle desde la primera semana que había hecho amigos, pero no era muy de su carácter decirle a Itachi todo lo que hacía cuando no estaba en casa.

Sasuke tuvo planeado responderle que el arte de las flores demoraba mucho tiempo, y que cada una de ellas tenía un significado especial y que estudiarlas y ver cuál debía elegir le tomaría, si fuera un perfeccionista, al menos todo el día. Pero se abochornó, sabiendo que Itachi estaba un poco molesto al ver que realmente había tardado más de lo esperado.

Suspiró, y luego se confesó.

—Hice amigos en la florería, la primera semana, y me invitaron un poco de pay mientras compraba flores.

Itachi, entonces, soltó su carácter duro y formó una _O_ perfecta con los labios.

—¡Eso es genial! Digo, debiste decirme desde antes que _realmente_ hiciste un amigo. Podía dejarte quedarte más allá del atardecer. —Sasuke asintió—. ¿Cuándo volverás a ir?

—El próximo viernes. Siempre voy los viernes.

—Entonces, quiero que el próximo viernes vayas y le agradezcas de mi parte a tu amigo por sacarte de casa.

Sasuke subió corriendo los escalones hasta su habitación y se encerró avergonzado, pero completamente de acuerdo con Itachi, sobre agradecerle a Naruto de hacer sus fines de semana mucho más entretenidos.

La siguiente semana, sin falta, fue a la florería, esta vez con un poco más de dinero por parte de Itachi para comprarse una flor un poco más exótica.

Se encontró con Ino, quien lo dejó cruzar el invernadero donde Naruto estaba arreglando una maceta llena de capullos, y le mostró la flor que había elegido para él por la semana. Un hermoso _Geranio_ , que según Naruto, significaba que uno era alegre con pasar tiempo con la persona a quien se lo había regalado. «Soy feliz estando contigo», le había explicado en pocas palabras.

Sasuke no dudó en pagar la cantidad debida y dejar un poco más de dinero por agradecimiento a lo que Naruto hacía por él todas las semanas. Avergonzado, también le agradeció por parte de Itachi por ser tan amable con él y volverse su amigo. La sonrisa avergonzada de Naruto le alegró.

Sasuke inició las clases en la escuela la semana siguiente, y no se sorprendió mucho al ver que Naruto también estaba en la misma escuela. Era la única del lugar, así que había esperado encontrarse con él ahí en algún momento.

Naruto lo ayudó bastante a guiarse por la escuela. Le enseñó donde estaban los salones, y quienes eran los profesores. Todos lo saludaban con una enorme sonrisa, y poco después Sasuke comprendió que aquel gesto iba directamente hacia Naruto. Es como si él atrajera la alegría de todos en el lugar. Incluida la suya.

El viernes, después de clases, Sasuke le prometió a Naruto que iría a casa a pedir dinero y luego se pasaría por _SunShine_ por nuevas flores.

—Naruto, ¿Sasuke vendrá esta tarde?

Naruto, que estaba guardando la regadera en el almacén, se estiró para ver a Ino sentada en el mostrador de la florería.

—Sí, dijo que iría por dinero a casa y que luego se pasaría por aquí.

—Es un poco extraño que venga sin falta todos los viernes.

—¿Tú lo crees? —Naruto terminó por guardar la regadera y sacó un par de guantes junto con el abono especial que hace poco habían comprado—. Yo creo que es tierno comprarle flores todos los viernes a su madre. Se ve que la aprecia mucho.

Entonces, Naruto se cayó e Ino golpeó con fuera el mostrador.

—¡Tú sabías para quienes eran esas flores!

—Bien, sí sabía —confesó—. Pero Sasuke no me había dicho si es que podía confesarles para quien era las flores, y no quería inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. Todos merecen un poco de privacidad.

—Pero aun así… —Ino suspiró—. Ya me parecía muy extraño que tuviera alguien a quien siempre darle flores, por un momento, no sé, pensé que su motivo era otro.

—¿Cómo cuál? —preguntó, curioso.

—Ya sabes, ¿Por qué otro motivo Sasuke vendría todas las tardes de los viernes a una florería sí…?

El sonido de la campanita de la puerta vibró, y los dos muchachos giraron para ver a Sasuke entrar.

Naruto se paró de un salto de su silla y fue a recibir a Sasuke con un efusivo abrazo, quien después de la primera impresión, le correspondió. Ino también se acercó a saludarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke, después de tanto tiempo en Tokio, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta cercanía. Pero la calidez de Naruto e Ino hicieron que el momento no se volviera incómodo.

—Hola, Ino. Hola, Naruto —saludó a cada uno. Se le veía un poco agitado también—. Lamento tardar tanto, espero que no sea muy tarde.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde para comprar una flor —alegó Naruto. De inmediato, agarró la muñeca de Sasuke y este se dejó ser llevado—. Vamos, el invernadero te extraña también. Ya sé qué flor darte para esta semana.

Ino los vio alejarse sentada en el mostrador, pensativa por lo que había estado hablando con Naruto. Ciertamente, ese chico era especial.

Adentro, Sasuke ya parecía acostumbrarse a la belleza que el invernadero irradiaba. Pero eso no evitaba que algo nuevo lo sorprendiera cada vez que entraba, ya que parecía que Naruto recibía nuevos pedidos cada semana y el lugar se llenaba de nuevos colores.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes para mí el día de hoy? —preguntó, en un tono alegre y burlón.

—Bueno, mi querido Sasuke, me ha costado elegir un tipo de flor para esta semana, pero creo que las _Margaritas_ son lo suficientes poderosas para satisfacer los deseos de este público tan crítico.

Sasuke vio con curiosidad la maceta llena de las pequeñas flores _Margaritas_ , que saltaban como pequeños puntitos blancos entre lo verde de sus hojas. A primera vista, no le hubiera gustado mucho comprarse un ramo de _Margaritas_ para su madre.

—Y cuéntame, experto en flores. ¿Qué es lo que dicen las _Margaritas_ el día de hoy, para ser consideradas un regalo perfecto?

Naruto soltó una risita entre dientes y fingió arreglarse una corbata invisible frente a Sasuke.

—Las _Margaritas_ nos dicen que eres la persona más hermosa bajo mis ojos, y que realmente lo quieres mucho. Es una flor muy noble y pura. El regalo perfecto de un hijo a una madre. Demuestran la inocencia.

Sasuke lo dubitó algunos segundos antes de aceptar, como siempre lo hacía con las elecciones de Naruto. Entonces, ambos siguieron el camino al mostrador donde estaba Ino, ya lista para guardar el ramillete. La visita de ese día fue algo corta, pero Sasuke le aseguró que la próxima semana se quedaría por más tiempo y llevaría algo para comer en la tarde.

Naruto se sentó en la banca y se quedó junto con Ino hasta que Sasuke salió del lugar. Ambos soltaron un sonoro suspiro, lleno de emoción.

—¿Qué es lo que decías sobre Sasuke y que es extraño? —preguntó Naruto.

Ino dio un pequeño salto y soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—No es nada, solo son ideas mías. Más bien, ¿por qué le regala siempre flores a su madre? Quiero decir, es algo poco común para un chico como él.

Naruto elevó los hombros.

—No lo sé, nunca le he preguntado por qué siempre le compra flores. Aunque una vez, me dijo que su madre nació y se crio aquí, pero que no había podido venir y que por eso siempre le llevaba flores los fines de semana, para que recordara Konoha.

A Ino eso le pareció muy curioso, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Parece que la quiere mucho.

—Es su madre —bufó Naruto—, por supuesto que la quiere mucho.

Ino se mordió el labio, algo incómoda por ello. Pero Naruto soltó una pequeña sonrisa aliviando el ambiente y se paró de su silla, yendo por el abono y los guantes otra vez para fertilizar algunos árboles del invernadero.

* * *

Los días se pasaron volando hasta formarse semanas, y con ello, meses.

Cada viernes en la tarde, sin falta, Sasuke regresaba de la escuela, pedía dinero, y se iba a _SunShine_ , donde se quedaba un par de horas hablando de la vida con Naruto y las chicas.

Sakura también solía unirse a ellos de vez en cuando, cuando no tenía cosas que hacer en la escuela y sus trabajos ya estaban hechos. Ahora llevaba pasteles y tartas para los cuatro, y ya se había acostumbrado a estar frente a Sasuke sin sentirse tan avergonzada. Konoha era un pueblo muy pequeño, y a simple vista no había muchas cosas que se pudieran hacer, pero momentos como eso, alegraban a los chicos del estrés escolar.

Poco a poco, Sasuke se acostumbró a ir no solamente los viernes.

Una vez, fue un miércoles porque tenía que pedirle las notas a Sakura de un curso que habían tenido el semestre pasado y él no había aprendido cuando se encontraba en Tokio. La chica le había dicho que se lo podía llevar esa tarde a la florería, así que Sasuke tuvo que ir a recogerlo.

Encontró a Ino y Naruto comiendo un poco de pastel de chocolate y bebiendo té verde. Sasuke, entonces, decidió unirse a ellos por un momento para ver cómo iban las cosas.

Los miércoles llegaban más personas a buscar flores que los viernes, tal parecía. La misma señora que lo había ayudado alguna vez a encontrar la florería apareció buscando un nuevo ramillete, y fue Naruto quien con sus dotes en flores, la ayudó a encontrar la indicada. Fue también la primera vez en que Sasuke observó a Naruto ayudando a alguien más a buscar la flor indicada para alguien.

—¿Es mágico, no lo crees? —la voz de Ino llegó a él.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que él hace —señaló—, no solo sabe mucho de flores, sino que siempre encuentra la correcta para alguien, y nunca deja de sonreír. Es como si Naruto tuviera muchos motivos para ser feliz en la vida.

—¿Y es que acaso no los tiene? —preguntó.

Ino abrió la boca y la cerró casi al instante. Su expresión se suavizó, y una fina capa de tristeza bordeó por su rostro. Sasuke observó a Naruto otra vez y a su espectacular sonrisa tan común en su rostro. Siempre pensó que no dejaba de sonreír porque trabajaba en el lugar que más le gustaba, y vivía en uno de los pueblos más hogareños de todo Japón.

—Naruto ha pasado por muchas cosas cuando era muy pequeño. Por un tiempo, fue muy odiado por todos los pobladores de Konoha, y la gente de aquí no le agradaba tenerlo cerca.

Sasuke arrugó la frente.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —refutó—. Es Naruto, la persona más sonriente e inconsciente que alguna vez haya existido. Él es el sinónimo de agrado.

—Eso ya lo sé —le reclamó, con el mismo tono de molestia que ponía cada vez que Naruto se confundía en algo—. Es solo… que ha tenido un pasado muy oscuro. Y por mucho tiempo, parecía que se iba a volver la persona contraria a lo que es ahora. Ahora encuentro estúpido lo que todas las personas hicieron con él cuando era un niño, pero ellos ya saben que hicieron mal al tratarlo así, y ahora son un amor de persona con él cada vez que vienen a comprarle flores.

A Sasuke no le agradó mucho saber que las mismas personas que le compraban flores a Naruto, alguna vez le hicieron mucho daño. Se imaginó a la señora que lo había ayudado a guiarse hasta la florería, gritándole a Naruto, o lanzándole cosas, y no pudo sino cerrar los ojos con fuerza y sentirse mal por dentro.

—Naruto no se merecía nada de lo que le ha pasado.

Ino negó.

—No, pero en todo pueblo joven, siempre han costumbres y tradiciones que no son muy morales. Por suerte, Konoha pudo cambiar a tiempo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Ahora Naruto es altamente respetado por todos.

Sasuke tomó la costumbre de llevarle de vez en cuando algún caramelo o pedazos de pastel a Naruto cada vez que lo visitaba entre semana. Itachi le dejaba dinero para que se comprara algo para él y para regalarle a Naruto (ya se había enterado como se llamaba), y le deseaba la mejor de las suertes a su primer amigo hecho en Konoha.

Naruto siempre lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa y le explicaba cuáles eran las nuevas flores que habían llegado a _SunShine_. Sasuke ya lo había hecho parte de su rutina tener que entrar y pasar tiempo con Naruto en el invernadero.

Una tarde, Naruto se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle como es que se debía sembrar correctamente una flor.

Le entregó un par de guantes y alistó la tierra antes de darle un _Girasol_ , muy parecido al que se le había caído la primera vez que se vieron en _SunShine_. Amasó la tierra y la sostuvo con cuidado para que las raíces no se lastimaran, y lentamente, la fue colocando en su nuevo recipiente. Ambos se alegraron cuando Sasuke terminó de echarle más tierra encima y el _Girasol_ se acomodó en su maceta nueva.

—Podrías encargarte algún día de una florería —le dijo Naruto, mientras se servía un poco de té de limón—. Ya sabes mucho sobre flores, y te vez feliz cada vez que entras a SunShine.

—No lo sé, me gusta, pero no me veo viviendo de ello. —suspiró—. La verdad, pensaba estudiar una carrera en la universidad, alguna ingeniería, y ganar mucho dinero en el futuro.

Eso, a Naruto, le pareció extraño.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Porque qué?

—¿Por qué deseas tener un trabajo donde ganes mucho dinero, pero no seas tan feliz como lo eres en una florería?

Sasuke nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello. Al menos, no a profundidad.

—El dinero es muy importante en el mundo. Aunque no me guste mi trabajo, ganaría mucho dinero y con él podría hacer muchas cosas importantes.

—¿Y qué es más importante que la propia felicidad?

Sasuke giró a ver a Naruto, y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de este y una seriedad muy poco común en Naruto. De alguna forma, le pareció gracioso y tierno su preocupación.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Itachi siempre trabaja bastante para mantenerme y enviarle a mi madre lo que necesita, así que siempre he vivido con la idea de que cuando sea profesional, tengo que trabajar bastante para conseguir un buen trabajo y ganar mucho dinero.

—Entonces lo haces porque no quieres que tu hermano pase por mucha necesidad.

—Ya te dije que no lo sé. Solo… es lo que siempre he conocido, así que no tengo mucho de lo cual pensar.

Naruto infló sus mejillas y meneó lentamente la cabeza.

—A mí me gustaría estudiar biología cuando sea el momento.

—Por las flores. —aseguró Sasuke.

Naruto negó.

—No, al menos, no solo eso. Me gustaría estudiar biología para conocer más de la vida humana y animal. Trabajar ayudando a otros a ser felices, y ser yo también feliz en lo que hago. ¿No lo crees? ¿Por qué no estudiar algo que me haga feliz y vivir de ello para siempre? —sus ojos brillaban de alegría cada vez que hablaba—. Es como estar en _SunShine_. Vivo rodeado de flores y me pagan por ello, ¿qué mejor alegría que ganar dinero haciendo lo que quiero?

Sasuke se sintió ligeramente celoso por la facilidad que tenía Naruto para expresar lo que sentía y quería. Recordó muchas veces lo que Ino le había soltado aquella tarde, sobre su pasado oscuro. Pero no se sentía con la suficiente capacidad para preguntarle a Naruto qué es lo que había pasado aquellos años.

El cielo, de a pocos, comenzó a oscurecerse, y Sasuke tuvo que despedirse de Naruto porque Itachi ya lo esperaba en casa con la cena. Naruto se despidió de él con un abrazo y removió su cabello, muy a pesar de que Sasuke le sacaba al menos cinco centímetros de más.

—Volveré el viernes.

—Y yo te estaré esperando con una nueva flor. —le aseguró Naruto.

Y así pasaron los días, con Naruto rebuscando entre sus macetas algo que fuera acorde a lo que Sasuke quería. Siempre se preocupaba para no repetir flores que ya le hubiera entregado, y si es que no encontraba algo que le gustara, se tomaba la molestia de buscar en los catálogos que su tío le entregaba para encargar más flores y pedía las que le gustaran.

El viernes después de clase, Naruto fue corriendo a _SunShine_ para alistarse a la llegada de Sasuke.

Sakura no había podido unirse a ellos porque tenía algunas cosas de las cuales encargarse con el consejo estudiantil de la escuela, así que solo Ino y él se encargaron de arreglar las macetas y los árboles a la espera de Sasuke, que ya se había vuelto una rutina.

Naruto se encargó de barrer la entrada y arreglar la enredadera del exterior, que cada cierto tiempo regaba para que se mantuviera verde y viva. Ino había encargado galletas de chocolate y jugo de frutas para comer en la tarde junto con Sasuke. Entonces, ambos se quedaron en el mostrador a esperar la llegada del chico mientras conversaban sobre temas de la escuela.

—Es un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees?

—Supongo —murmuró Naruto, mirando la hora—. De seguro Itachi lo ocupó más tiempo de lo normal y recién sale de casa.

—Bueno —Ino soltó un sonoro bostezo—, no dormí mucho anoche, y por estas horas solo Sasuke es quien viene a comprar. Si llega, me despiertas. Estaré en el almacén.

Naruto aceptó a quedarse solo y continuar limpiando la florería.

Para ese día, había elegido unos _Galantos_ que él mismo había mandado a pedir solo por Sasuke. Flores que siempre miraban el suelo y eran blancos con las puntas verdes. Muy bellas flores, y significaba el consuelo y la esperanza. Pensó que a Sasuke le gustaría regalarlas a su madre, ya que últimamente, se ponía mucho más sentimental cada vez que hablaba de ella.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no sabía por qué.

Poco a poco, el cielo fue oscureciendo mucho más y la noche llegó.

Naruto continuó barriendo hasta que el sonido de la campanita sonó, y salió disparado a ver a Sasuke para decirle cuál era su flor de aquel día. Sin embargo, era una vecina que venía seguido a comprarse flores para su jardín. Naruto tuvo que fingir su decepción al verla a ella y no a Sasuke, y la atendió con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le entregaba su ramo de _Tulipanes_ que siempre le gustaban.

El sonido terminó por despertar a Ino y salió del almacén justo cuando la señora salió de _SunShine_. Aun dormilona, se dio cuenta que las galletas seguían completas en el plato y que su jugo seguía lleno.

—¿Sasuke no apareció? —preguntó.

—No.

Naruto suspiró y observó el reloj otra vez. Definitivamente, era tarde para Sasuke. No se dio cuenta todo el tiempo que llevaba esperándolo, y ya faltaba un poco más de media hora para que sea la hora de cierre.

Ino se sentó en la silla detrás del mostrador y mordisqueó una galleta, que ya se encontraba tibia, y dejó su mirada en la puerta exterior donde todo se veía a oscuras.

—Bueno, definitivamente no va a venir. Dios, Sasuke es la primera persona en toda Konoha que le ha roto una promesa a Naruto.

Naruto apretó los labios hasta volverlos una línea, y agarró la escoba con fuerza en sus manos.

—Oh, cállate.

—Lo digo en serio. Es la primera persona que lo hace. ¿Crees que algo malo le haya pasado?

—Espero que no.

Naruto se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía cuando su estómago gruñó, así que tuvo que comer las galletas junto con Ino para que estas no se echaran a perder. En cualquier momento, llegaría su tío para cerrar el lugar hasta el día siguiente. Los _Galantos_ que había pedido para Sasuke seguían colgados en una macetita en el invernadero, pero por la noche, no podía verlos bien.

Cuando Ino se terminó la última galleta y se acabó con todo el jugo, se levantó de su sitio.

—¿No tienes su número para llamarlo, o algo? Él siempre te trae videojuegos, ¿no intercambiaron números en aquel entonces?

Naruto negó, avergonzado.

—Se me olvidaba pedírselo, pero no lo veía necesario. Es decir, él siempre está aquí.

—Pero ya vez que no siempre cumple con lo que dice.

Se sentía triste al saber que Sasuke había roto con su promesa cuando su tío llegó y le dijo que se adelantaran mientras él cerraba con la tienda. Naruto entró a los vestidores a ponerse su ropa de escuela y cargó con su maletín mientras entraba al auto de su tío, junto con Ino, que estaba escribiéndose con Sakura por WhatsApp.

—De todas formas —murmuró Ino sin dejar de mirar su celular—, sigo creyendo que era muy extraño que viniera todos los viernes sin falta. En algún momento se le iba a acabar el tiempo.

Naruto ignoró lo que su prima decía, y se quedó mirando la ventana del auto otra vez, hasta que su tío subió y de a pocos, _SunShine_ se fue quedando atrás.

* * *

Tanto Ino como Sakura comenzaron a preocuparse por Sasuke cuando no lo vieron en la escuela la semana siguiente.

Los profesores comenzaron a marcarlo como faltante los primeros días, pero luego un comunicado por parte de la directora les informó que Sasuke estaría fuera de la escuela por al menos una semana más por temas familiares. Todos se preguntaban qué es lo que había pasado con Sasuke y por qué nadie sabía exactamente cuáles eran esos problemas familiares.

Durante los meses, Naruto había aprendido muchas cosas de Sasuke. Su padre había muerto cuando él era un bebé, regresando del trabajo. Un conductor en estado etílico chocó su auto cuando cruzaba una avenida de doble vía y le produjo muerte instantánea. Desde entonces, fueron su madre y su hermano quienes se encargaron de cuidarlo a él.

Siempre había sido cercano a su familia, en especial con su madre, porque Itachi comenzó a tener pequeños empleos todas las tardes y Sasuke no tuvo mucho tiempo para verlo. No tenían más familia que ellos mismos, porque sus tíos y abuelos le dieron la espalda después de que su madre decidió abandonar Konoha hace muchos años. Eso, a Sasuke, no le importaba mucho, porque sentía que su mamá e Itachi eran suficiente familia para él.

Por cosas que Sasuke nunca le aseguró, estuvo viviendo mucho tiempo en un pueblo a unas cuantas horas de Tokio, donde había crecido hasta cumplir los diez, y luego, por motivos de su madre y la universidad de su hermano, se tuvo que mudar a Tokio donde estuvo rondando cinco años de casa en casa. Sasuke siempre mencionaba aquello con mucho dolor, como si no le gustara recordar el motivo de las diversas mudanzas, pero Naruto no sentía el derecho de preguntarle cosas tan íntimas.

Y entonces, después de la graduación de Itachi y haber conseguido su primer empleo, los dos decidieron mudarse al pueblo de Konoha para que su madre tuviera su propio espacio y ellos pudieran mantenerse y mantenerla a ella, con las ganancias que Itachi tenía al trabajar desde casa.

Y eso era todo lo que sabía de Sasuke, de su vida y pasado. Pero Naruto no se había sentido del todo seguro de que fuera la historia completa.

—Naruto, ¿Sabes si Sasuke se encuentra en su casa?

Una semana después de la desaparición total de Sasuke, Sakura fue a la florería con un poco de pay de calabaza y se quedó la tarde hablando con ellos de lo que podía estar pasando.

—No —negó, triste—. Fui a visitarlo con Ino ayer en la tarde, pero su casa se encontraba vacía.

—¿Crees que se hayan mudado otra vez?

Naruto volvió a negar.

—Recuerda lo que dijo la directora. Solo estará ausente por temas familiares, pero volverá. Además, su casa aún estaba llena de sus cosas, así que dudo mucho que se mudaran sin empacar todas sus cosas otra vez.

Aun así, Naruto seguía sintiendo que algo malo había pasado.

Los días pasaron sin noticias de Sasuke ni en la escuela ni en la florería. Incluso los vecinos que iban a comprar flores en _SunShine_ le preguntaban si Sasuke no volvería a aparecerse por ahí, como solía hacerlo casi todos los días. Naruto muy triste solo les respondía que no se encontraba en la ciudad por temas familiares, y que ellos tampoco sabían algo sobre él.

Entonces, casi dos semanas después, el sonido de la campanita anunciando la llegada de alguien y los pasos tan conocidos hicieron que Naruto pegara un saltito en su lugar.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó, y corrió a abrazarlo efusivamente.

Sasuke retrocedió dos pasos cuando el peso de Naruto casi lo tiró al suelo, y aun confundido, le devolvió el abrazo que Naruto se negaba a romper. Apoyo una mano en su cabeza y la palmeó con suavidad.

—Te emocionaste mucho al verme.

—Por supuesto. —Aseguró, con un tono de obviedad—. Si desapareces por dos semanas, vas a asustar a todo el pueblo. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hacías? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de a dónde te ibas?

Naruto estaba tan emocionado de ver otra vez a Sasuke que no se percató de cómo estaba vestido el chico.

Sasuke casi siempre usaba ropa oscura, chaquetas de cuero y alguna bufanda para protegerse del invierno, aunque ahora con la primavera tan cercana, ya no lo veía tan seguido con ella. Aun así, sus colores solían ser azules o verdes, y de vez en cuando, algún rojo o morado colado por ahí. Este Sasuke era completamente diferente al que Naruto acostumbraba a ver. Era… completamente negro.

Naruto vio a Sasuke sonreírle, pero era una sonrisa de compromiso y llena de dolor.

Naruto se alejó un par de pasos para ver a Sasuke completo, y fue como si algo dentro de él le marcara que realmente, habían pasado cosas malas.

—Ven —le dijo, esta vez en un susurro. Con una delicadeza que pocas veces tenía, sostuvo su muñeca y lo arrastró lentamente al interior del lugar—. Ino está en el almacén, así que puedes entrar al invernadero a relajarte un poco.

Sasuke no le dijo nada, pero asintió lentamente y se dejó llevar por Naruto a su zona especial.

Adentro, las flores lo saludaron con sus multicolores y alegres formas.

Naruto lo llevó al pequeño roble que tenía como corazón del lugar. Sobre él, colgaban un montón de pequeñas macetas redondas con flores blancas y rosas, y en sus raíces se formaba la figura de dos brazos que hacían un espacio para sentarse. Naruto lo empujó con suavidad para que tomara asiento en ellas, y Sasuke se acomodó en el césped de al lado para darle su espacio.

Naruto apretó los labios, con la idea saliendo en la punta de su lengua, pero miedoso de que fuera eso lo que había pasado.

Aun así, Sasuke se le adelantó al momento. Encorvó su espalda contra el árbol y elevó las rodillas, hasta ocultar su cabeza en ellas.

—Era mi madre. —susurró.

Naruto soltó un pequeño _Oh_ , que lo consideró inoportuno después.

Fue como si todos esos meses se juntaran en una sola frase, y las diversas idea de por qué tantas flores, se mezclaran en su cabeza. Por supuesto, pensó, el por qué Sasuke siempre le compraba una flor a su madre y desaparecía los fines de semana del pueblo.

Naruto apoyó una mano sobre la pierna de Sasuke, sin saber que decirle al respecto. Sasuke tembló un poco y Naruto fue capaz de escuchar un sollozo salir de él.

—Itachi y yo sabíamos que estaba muy mal, y que no había forma de que se recuperara. Era un tumor en el cerebro, aunque tuviéramos el dinero suficiente para pagarle una operación, eran muy bajas las probabilidades de que sobreviviera a la cirugía.

Naruto cerró los ojos con el dolor cargado en el pecho. Se movió un poco más cerca de Sasuke y lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiendo su temblor y su miedo salir a flote.

—Fue muy difícil para ti…

—¡Era mi madre! —Gritó—, ¡por supuesto que fue muy difícil para mí! Ella junto a Itachi son lo único que he tenido toda mi vida y me la arrebatan de mis manos. Ella… ¡Ella nos mandó a vivir a este desastroso pueblo solo porque no quería que la viéramos en sus últimos momentos! Y yo… y yo…

La voz de Sasuke comenzó a temblar, y lloró como no lo había hecho durante las dos semanas.

A Naruto le dolió la forma como Sasuke se expresaba de Konoha, pero no dijo nada, a sabiendas que era el dolor lo que hablaba de Sasuke. No podía hacer mucho más que estar a su lado. Lo escuchó llorar y soltar todo lo que necesitaba, y liberarse del dolor que por tanto tiempo había estado cargando solo.

Solo era un niño, como él. Una persona no merecía cargar con todo ese dolor solo.

—Lamento mucho todo lo que has tenido que pasar por tu cuenta, Sasuke —susurró, cuando los sollozos de Sasuke fueron disminuyendo—. No puedo saber qué tan doloroso es perder a una madre quien ha dado todo por ti. Debe ser… como si te quitaran una parte de tu alma, y por más que intentes atraparla, no puedes.

Sasuke giró su cuerpo y abrazó a Naruto, lleno de lágrimas. Ocultó su cabeza en su hombro y continuó llorando todo lo que le había ocultado a Itachi.

No quería que su hermano supiera cuanto le había dolido la muerte de su madre, no ahora que él pasaba por sus propios problemas y aún tenía que mantenerlo hasta que fuera capaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Naruto comenzó a tararearle una canción de cuna muy despacio. Lo acurrucó en su pecho y cantó con suavidad sobre él, sin mencionarle nada, pero dándole todo lo suyo. Sasuke no había pensado que al ver a Naruto terminara rompiéndose de esa forma.

—Ella… a ella le hubiera gustado conocerte —susurró Sasuke, minutos más tarde, más calmado—. A Mikoto… siempre le gustaron las flores que compraba para ella. Siempre me decía que un chico con tanto amor a las flores, era una persona feliz y completa. Realmente, desearía que siguiera con nosotros, y que pudieras conocerla. Te agradaría tanto verla como era antes de…

—A mí también me hubiera gustado conocerla, Sasuke —susurró Naruto—. Fue una madre espectacular, y crio a dos hijos ella sola, hasta volverlos grandes personas. Mikoto fue la mejor madre que hubieras podido tener.

El corazón de Naruto se fue ablandando, y sintió un picor en la garganta cada vez que mencionaba mamá o papá. Los ojos se le volvieron acuosos y comenzaron a picarle. Inhaló hondo, y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Sasuke mientras sentía que después de todo lo que Sasuke se había abierto con él, merecía saber más de su pasado.

—Cuando yo era un bebé… vivía junto con mis padres en Konoha. No los recuerdo, pero tengo una fotografía de ellos cuando fue mi primer cumpleaños… me parezco mucho a mi papá, pero según mis tíos, tengo el carácter de mi madre. —Sasuke se alejó un poco de Naruto y lo vio directamente a los ojos. Agarró sus manos y las apretó con fuerza—. Fue un ataque planeado según dijeron en la policía, era un ajuste de cuentas. Mis padres… ambos eran personas muy importantes en la ciudad, tenían cargos muy importantes y por lo tanto muchos enemigos por todos lados. Los mataron a los dos un par de semanas antes de que cumpliera los dos años.

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron, y limpió las lágrimas que aún tenía almacenadas ahí.

—Naruto, yo…

Pero Naruto meneó la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Era muy pequeño para recordarlos, así que cuando crecí y me contaron qué había pasado con ellos, no sentía realmente un afecto a su recuerdo. Los amo, pero es solo porque sé que fueron mis padres y estuvieron conmigo cuando era un bebé. La cosa es que por ese tiempo, aquellas personas que mataron a mis padres intentaron inculparlos de la corrupción del pueblo, y pusieron pruebas falsas donde se quedaban con mucho dinero que iba a servir para abrir una nueva universidad pública.

«Las personas dejaron de verlos con buenos ojos y comenzaron a investigar más sobre mis padres. Yo, aunque era un bebé, fui alejado de todos por ser hijo de ellos. Por muchos años, las personas me trataron mal por mis padres. Me culparon de todos sus problemas, y muchas veces, sentí la necesidad de desaparecer de este pueblo. Personas adultas, niños mayores que yo, todo ellos… ¿Por qué responsabilizar a un bebé de todo el daño que habían hecho? Y aun con ello, fueron muchos años los que tardaron en darse cuenta que todo era una farsa, y que quienes habían robado los fondos para la universidad, eran los mismos quienes habían inculpado a mis padres. ¿Quién podía quitarle el mal trago que tuve que pasar todos esos años? ¿Quién podía quitar los malos recuerdos de los aldeanos mirándome llenos de rabia, tirándome piedras o aislándome?»

Sasuke apretó fuerte la mano de Naruto, quien comenzó a hiperventilar. Naruto, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se detuvo, y respiró hondo antes de volver a ver a Sasuke. Las lágrimas seguían en sus ojos, él no era quien para decirle a Sasuke que por haberla pasado peor, tenía más motivos por los cuales llorar. Naruto, entonces, se apoyó en el pecho de Sasuke y escuchó su corazón latir, despacio, y limpió una pequeña lágrima que apareció por su mejilla.

—Has pasado por muchas cosas.

—No, Sasuke. Esto no se trata de mí. Eres tú quien está pasando por malos momentos ahora. Yo… yo no debí decirte todo esto. No soy quien para comparar mis problemas, lo lamento Sasuke.

Pero Sasuke meneó la cabeza, y apoyó otra vez la suya en su hombro.

—Gracias, por darme tu apoyo.

Naruto sonrió a medias, y aunque Sasuke no lo hizo, su afable carácter le dio la idea de que se encontraba contento por ello.

No se dieron cuenta cuanto tiempo se quedaron los dos sentados bajo el roble durante la tarde, hasta que la luz del sol poco a poco fue disminuyendo. Naruto y Sasuke se durmieron por un rato, y ambos despertador cuando a duras penas se podía ver más allá de sus narices. Entonces, Naruto se levantó y le tendió la mano a Sasuke para que se parada. Le pidió que se quedara esperando un rato ahí y se metió por un caminito del cual Sasuke nunca había visto antes.

Fue una experiencia asombrosa.

Las luces del invernadero se encendieron en tonos blanquecidos y llenos de fulgor. Las flores, colgadas de los árboles, comenzaron a girar lentamente por el movimiento del aire. Sasuke, aun parado en su sitio, se quedó boca abierta por la belleza de la noche.

Naruto apareció poco después detrás de él, con las mejillas rojas y calientes.

—¿Te gusta? —le susurró—. Lo mandé a instalar hace pocos días, cuando me quedé a esperarte y el invernadero se veía muy oscuro para ver las flores.

—¿Lo hiciste… por mí?

Naruto cerró los ojos, y bajo la luz de las flores, Sasuke vio una de las sonrisas más grandes y bellas de su vida. Por un momento, Naruto le pareció la persona más dulce y bella del mundo. Entonces, sintió que su pecho latía y que se sonrojaba.

—Tengo una flor para ti.

—¿Una… flor?

—Sí —suspiró. Tomó su mano, y con la misma suavidad que aquella tarde, lo jaló lentamente hacia él—. Me siento mal por decírtelo, pero después de todo el tiempo que te fuiste, me molesté contigo por no decirme nada. Te había guardado una flor para ese viernes. —Sasuke intentó disculparse, pero Naruto no le dejó hablar—. Después de eso, me sentí un tonto por molestarme con algo tan simple, y cuando en la escuela dijeron que tuviste que salir del pueblo por motivos familiares, muchas ideas se formaron en mi cabeza.

—Sí. Itachi… él le envió una nota a la escuela informándole lo que pasaba. Le pidió que lo marcara como problema familiar para que no se volviera un cotilleo.

Naruto, sonrosado, asintió.

—Pero eso no quita que me molestara contigo. Y después de todo este tiempo conociéndote, sentía que había otro motivo por lo cual no habías podido estar aquí. Mandé a traer unas flores, pensando que tal vez con ellas podía sentirme mejor conmigo mismo. Pero creo que esta vez, son las flores perfectas para ti.

—Naruto, no comprendo.

Naruto puso un dedo en sus labios y lo silenció con suavidad, Sasuke, mudo, aceptó en seguirlo. Lo jaló a la parte trasera del mediano roble, donde en una maceta, los capullos celestes de los _Nomeolvides_ , brillaban bajo la luz de la zona.

Sasuke limpió una lágrima que comenzó a resbalarse por su mejilla.

—Esto es…

—Toma —sonrió Naruto, levantando con cuidado la pequeña maceta, y la puso en sus manos—. En el lenguaje de las flores, esta flor significa el amor sincero. A veces tiene miedo de que a la larga te olvides de ella, y teme a no ser correspondida. Pero esta flor, Sasuke, estos _Nomeolvides_ , son el regalo que te haré el día de hoy.

Sasuke recibió la maceta con las manos temblorosas, y por primera vez, después de dos largas semanas, pudo volver a sonreír. Lleno de lágrimas, con el pecho partido por la pérdida de su madre; pero sonriendo.

Antes de tener que irse a casa, Naruto le pidió su número telefónico a Sasuke para mantener la comunicación con él, por si algo llegaba a pasarle alguna vez.

Sasuke se sintió tonto por no habérselo dado antes. Le tendió su celular y le marcó su número telefónico después de que Naruto escribiera el suyo en el propio. Cuando lo hizo, la fotografía de Naruto se marcó como contactos en su agenda, y Sasuke sonrió.

—Te veo mañana, Naruto.

—¿Estás seguro? Aún es muy pronto, puedes quedarte en casa si quieres, no tienes por qué sentirte comprometido.

Pero Sasuke negó, y mientras era acompañado por Naruto a la entrada del local, le agradeció por haberlo conocido aquel día.

—Te veré mañana, Naruto. Mañana, pasado, y el resto de días en los que ambos sigamos viviendo en Konoha.

Naruto sonrió, y se quedó en la puerta despidiéndolo lleno de alegría hasta que vio a Sasuke desaparecer en la oscuridad de la avenida.

* * *

Sasuke poco a poco se acostumbró a la vida en el pequeño pueblo de Konoha.

A pesar de la poca señal que llegaba a su teléfono, que ya podía reconocer a todos los pobladores de Konoha de vista, y que el único centro comercial del lugar solo tenía un par de tiendas y a veces la de videojuegos no se encontraba abierta, Sasuke seguiría prefiriendo la vida en Konoha a regresar a Tokio o algún lugar parecido.

En Konoha, la gente era mucho más amable entre ellos, y era sorprenderte ver que los niños aun salían al parte a jugar en lugar que quedarse en casa viendo televisión o con sus computadoras. Sasuke decidió meterse a las clases de Baloncesto por las tardes para pasar su tiempo, e iba de lunes a jueves a los entrenamientos sin falta. Los viernes, el único día que Sasuke se tomaba para él mismo, decidía pasarlo en _SunShine_ junto a Naruto e Ino, y de vez en cuando, Sakura.

Al final Konoha era todo el sueño que alguna vez su madre le había contado.

Cuando Sasuke logró superar su pérdida, comenzó a leer todas las bitácoras que ella había escrito en su juventud. Distintos países los que había visitado, y todas las fotos que tenía pegadas en las agendas junto a su padre. Sasuke pensó que se parecía mucho a él. Una de ella, la más vieja de todas, tenía escrito el nombre de Konoha en la primera hoja, ya maltratada con el tiempo. Sasuke podía pasarse tardes enteras viendo las fotos y las descripciones del pueblo cuando su mamá era joven y estaba junto a sus amigos.

—¿Sabías que nuestros padres fueron buenos amigos antes de que mi madre decidiera viajar por el mundo?

Era una tarde de verano en la cual Naruto y Sasuke no tenían muchas cosas que hacer. Ese sería su último año en la escuela, ambos ya habían crecido y estaban a poco tiempo de cumplir los dieciocho. Sasuke primero, al ser el mayor, y luego Naruto. Aun a pesar de la edad, seguían acostumbrándose a pasar las tardes en el invernadero bajo el roble, que con el paso de los años había crecido un poco más. Aquella tarde, Sasuke le había llevado una de las agendas que su madre había hecho.

—¿En serio? —Murmuró Naruto, lleno de curiosidad—. Déjame ver.

Sasuke le hizo un espacio a su lado para que Naruto se acomodara, y le mostró una de las fotografías más viejas que tenía en su agenda.

Sasuke necesitó que su madre escribiera a un lado el nombre de la chica de pelo rojo para saber que se trataba de Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto. En realidad, si no fuera por la descripción de su carácter, nunca hubiera pensado que se trataba de su madre. Su padre, Minato Namikaze, por el contrario, era una gota de agua con Naruto. Ambos estaban parados al lado de sus padres, y los cuatro le sonreían a la cámara a blanco y negro que Mikoto había portado aquel día.

—Aquí dice es que de su último verano juntos. —le señaló Naruto.

—Sí. Ese mismo año, mis padres habían viajado de vuelta a Konoha para contarles a mis abuelos que estaban esperando a Itachi. Mis abuelos, por supuesto, no esperaron que se trataba de eso y ya no quisieron volver a verlos. Así que Mikoto y Fugaku decidieron ya no volver a Konoha por un tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran. Ese día, se encontraron con tus padres y decidieron recordar cómo eran aquellos tiempos cuando eran aun unos niños.

Naruto pudo ver maravillado como la madre de Sasuke tenía una ligera protuberancia en el estómago. Sonrió al saber que al igual que él y Sasuke, sus padres fueron buenos amigos cuando eran jóvenes. No recordaba alguna vez haber escuchado sobre los Uchiha en el pueblo, así que supuso que sus abuelos no se quedaron mucho tiempo después ahí.

—¿Y qué es de tus abuelos?

Sasuke elevó los hombros.

—No lo sé. Hace un par de años, después de la muerte de mi padre, intentaron comunicarse otra vez con mi madre. Pero ella no quiso saber nada de ellos, y mucho menos después de intentaron explicarle que la muerte de mi padre fue lo mejor que pudiera haberle pasado. Aun así, no me hacen falta. Itachi y yo somos suficientes.

Sasuke se volvió más abierto cuando hablaba sobre sus padres frente a Naruto. Se volvió su confidente, la persona en la que más confiaba en toda Konoha.

Un par de meses después de la muerte de su madre, Sasuke tuvo la genial idea de invitar a cenar a Naruto a su casa para que conociera a Itachi. Ahora que trabajaba menos porque ya no tenía que pagar las deudas del hospital, tenía más tiempo para su casa y preparaba de vez en cuando la cena.

Cuando se conocieron por primera vez, Naruto e Itachi se llevaron de maravilla. Es como si ambos compartieran el mismo tipo de carácter y podían entenderse con pocas palabras. Itachi no sabía mucho sobre la vida de Naruto, pero le pareció recordar que sus padres alguna vez hablaron sobre los Uzumaki y Namikaze. Itachi le permitió que se quedara aquella noche a dormir en su casa, ya que se había vuelto tarde, y aunque ya estuvieran algo grandes, Sasuke y Naruto se la pasaron hablando toda la noche sobre videojuegos, programas de televisión, y flores nuevas que habían llegado a la tienda de Naruto.

—Oye —Naruto atrajo la atención de Sasuke—. ¿Crees que pueda ir a cenar esta noche en tu casa?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, curioso—. Quiero decir, Itachi de seguro que acepta, ¿pero no es que querías quedarte esta semana de vacaciones en la casa de tus primos?

Naruto asintió rápidamente, pero luego su rostro se frunció en un gesto de desagrado.

—Sí, pero Sai estará ahí, y es raro ver a alguien demasiado parecido a ti haciendo boberías cerca de mi prima. Ugh, no entiendo por qué se consiguió a alguien que podía ser tu gemelo para ponerlo de novio.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa, de esas que solo le regalaba a Naruto, y se echó de espaldas en el césped.

—Tal vez porque soy lo mejor que podrán conseguir en toda Konoha, e intentan buscar a alguien parecido a mí para llenar ese vacío.

Naruto le codeó con suavidad antes de reír también.

—Oh, vamos, no eres _tan_ lindo. Quiero decir, pareces el chico malo que todo el mundo teme, pero si supieran que en realidad eres tímido y muy sensible, toda tu imagen de chico motero se destruiría.

—Ya, pero al menos admites que soy _algo_ lindo.

Las mejillas de Naruto se colorearon.

—Solo algo, Sasuke. Eso no representa que seas un adonis.

Sasuke volvió a elevar los hombros, y rebuscó su celular para marcarle a Itachi.

Itachi no solía salir muy seguido de casa ya que trabajaba desde su oficina, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía y Naruto lo veía, encontraba en él muchas semejanzas a Sasuke. Tal vez un poco más alegre y menos expresivo, pero se notaba que era hermano de Sasuke. Su voz, de igual forma, era muy similar.

Sasuke le preguntó si es que Naruto podía ir esa noche a cenar con ellos, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado ahí para la cena y extrañaba darle una pelea en el videojuego de ninjas que se habían comprado hace un par de meses. Itachi, después de pensarlo por un rato, terminó aceptando y Sasuke se lo dijo a Naruto, quien dio un pequeño salto de alegría al saber que podía ir a su casa.

—Este es nuestro último verano como escolares —suspiró Sasuke—. El tiempo ha pasado volando.

—Y que lo digas. Aún recuerdo al chico que quería estudiar ingeniería eléctrica solo porque tendría mucho dinero en el futuro.

—Oye, —refutó Sasuke de un salto—, aun quiero estudiar una ingeniería.

—Pero ya no es eléctrica. —Sentenció Naruto—. Aunque, supongo que todas las ingeniería producen siempre mucho dinero.

—Después de estudiar ingeniería civil, podré reconstruir algunas partes de la ciudad para que mejore y atraiga más turistas. Imagina que el centro comercial tenga al fin un cine, o que al menos los edificios de las zonas de oficina pasen los seis pisos. Konoha podrá progresar tecnológica y estructuralmente.

—Ya, ya, chico del casco blanco. _Tal vez_ ser ingeniero te de todas esas habilidades, pero gracias a los biólogos podemos tener un gran balance entre el ecosistema y los humanos. Imagina todo lo que produciría si una epidemia se esparce por una enfermedad en algún animal. Los biólogos somos muy importantes para el mundo.

Sasuke y Naruto continuaron echados en el pasto mientras cada uno hablaba de lo bueno y malo de lo que pensaban hacer en el futuro. Era una forma que Sasuke usaba para recordar por qué tenía que elegir por él mismo y no dejarse llevar por lo que los demás le imponían; además, la convicción con la que Naruto hablaba cada vez que alguien mencionaba biología, le hacía recordar toda la intensidad que él sentía por hacer lo que le gustaba y ganar dinero con ello.

Se quedaron hasta muy tarde recostados en el invernadero. Naruto terminó encendiendo las luces del lugar para que no quedaran en penumbras y ambos comenzaron a contar todo lo que harían con su primera paga, y donde vivirían cuando consiguieran el dinero suficiente.

Mientras Naruto hablaba, Sasuke giró a verlo, y se mantuvo embobado por el contorno de su mandíbula, y lo mucho que había crecido su manzana de adán cada vez que tragaba saliva. Tenía un poco de pelo facial que cortaba cada cuantas semanas, y su voz era mucho más gruesa de lo que Sasuke hubiera recordado. Aunque ahora le sacaba al menos una cabeza por los contantes entrenamientos en Básquet, para Sasuke, Naruto estaba hecho a la talla.

—¿Crees que ya deberíamos ir yendo a tu casa? Es algo tarde.

Sasuke pestañeó un par de veces y se fijó en el reloj de su celular, sorprendiéndose de lo tarde que era.

—Vamos, Itachi ya debe estar esperándonos.

Le extendió la mano para que se levantara y Naruto la sostuvo con fuerza. Parados, ambos se arreglaron y se quitaron la tierra para ir a la casa de Sasuke. Naruto fue a apagar las luces de _SunShine_ y cerró la puerta del lugar, asegurándola con llave, y ambos caminaron por la avenida con dirección la casa de Sasuke.

Naruto vivía en un pequeño cuarto alquilado a unas cuadras de la casa de sus tíos. Él mismo se lo pagaba con sus ganancias de la florería, y tenía todo lo esencial ahí. Sin embargo, había decidido mudarse a la casa de sus tíos ya que dentro de poco se le acabaría el tiempo para estar en la florería y tendría que concentrarse en sus estudios. No vivía muy lejos de _SunShine_ , pero a Naruto no le gustaba la idea de tener que pasar menos tiempo en su florería.

—En serio, es aterrador ver a Sai comportándose completamente contrario a ti. Es como… el día al revés. Ugh, me da escalofríos.

Sasuke no consideraba que se parecía mucho a Sai, y muchas veces se molestaba con que los compararan, ya que él había llegado al menos un año antes al pueblo y no tenía sentido que los llamaran gemelos. Cuando se enfadaba, le decía que era su copia barata.

—No menciones a Sai cada vez que estás a solas conmigo, también es… extraño. —se quejó.

—Ya, ya. No lo haré, pero quiero que sepas que si él decide no cortarse el cabello, haré un lindo corte en el tuyo para verles la diferencia.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz.

—Ugh, no, gracias. Prefiero oírte hablar sobre flores a cortes de cabello.

Llegaron rápido a la casa de Sasuke, donde Itachi los estuvo esperando con un guiso de carne y puré de patatas. A Naruto se le hizo agua la boca y corrió deprisa a sentarse en la mesa, mientras Sasuke caminaba detrás de él con los individuales y los vasos para el té helado de manzanilla.

Itachi usaba lentes cuando pasaba mucho tiempo pegado a la computadora. Su vista había empeorado a lo largo de los años y se había vuelto dependiente de ellos. Como trabajaba desde casa, su computadora era importante para su trabajo y no le quedaba de otra más que usarlos.

—Naruto —sonrió—, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te veo por ahí.

Naruto mostró sus dientes en una gran sonrisa antes de darle un abrazo a Itachi.

—He estado ocupado en la florería, pero ya me hacía falta volver a visitarte. Sasuke fue muy amable en invitarme esta noche.

Sasuke se abochornó, y fue por los platos de la cena antes de que se acomodaran en el sofá y comenzaran a hablar sobre temas casuales.

La comida fue amena y tranquila, con Itachi explicándole a Naruto de qué trataba su trabajo (y por qué eran importantes las bolsas de Nueva York y Tokio) y Naruto contándole cuales eran las nuevas flores que habían llegado a la tienda. _Orquídeas_ , que simbolizaban la sensualidad, fecundidad y perfección, y que en el lenguaje de las flores te decía que eres el objeto de mis deseos; y _Prímula_ , que simbolizaba la juventud, la renovación o incluso un amor incipiente, y era una flor muy curiosa sobre el amor. «Amémonos en primavera», como algunos tantos solían decirle.

—Tengo un nuevo encargo de Nomeolvides para ti, Sasuke. —añadió momentos después. Naruto se quedó mirando su plato algo avergonzado de recordar ese día—.Llegarán mañana, así que puedo traerte unas cuantas después de mi turno.

Itachi elevó una ceja, y se quedó mirando la cara de sorpresa y bochorno de Sasuke.

—No te preocupes, puedo ir por ellas a la tienda en la tarde y quedarme un rato allá.

—Genial. —sonrió Naruto.

Cada cierto tiempo, Naruto solía pedir _Nomeolvides_ para que Sasuke las llevara a la tumba de su madre, y Sasuke siempre le agradecía por el gesto que Naruto se tomaba en recordar el legado de su madre. Itachi, por supuesto, no sabía que era Naruto quien le daba las flores cada cierto tiempo para que llevaba a la tumba de su madre. Itachi los invitó a la sala a que conversaran en el sofá o se quedaran viendo alguna película mientras él lavaba la vajilla, y los dos jóvenes fueron en tropezones al sillón a ver _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ por millonésima vez más, ya que había ablandado el corazón de Naruto y era de sus favoritas.

—¿No te aburres de esa película? —se quejó Sasuke.

—¿Y tú no te aburres de respirar?

Naruto se acomodó en el pecho de Sasuke y puso un cojín bajo su brazo hasta quedar cómodo, y comenzó a repetir las líneas del inicio de la película que ya había memorizado por tantas veces de haberla visto. Sasuke se quedó absorto a la película y a la melodiosa voz de Naruto repitiendo las líneas de _Elizabeth_ , mientras le insistía que él hiciera lo mismo con las de _Darcy._

A mitad de película, Itachi se les unió y se sentó en el sillón personal, y se quedó con ellos durante toda la cinta. Sasuke sintió su respiración mucho más profunda al percatarse que la mirada de Itachi de vez en cuando se iba a ellos.

Colocó su brazo sobre el pecho de Naruto y se apoyó en su hombro hasta que los créditos finales aparecieron, e Itachi encendió las luces de la sala porque ya era muy tarde y no se podía ver con la luz del exterior. Naruto, entonces, se levantó del sillón y comenzó a estirarse mientras Itachi, con una mano en su barbilla, observó el reloj y lentamente negó con la cabeza.

—Sasuke, ya es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no acompañas a Naruto a su casa?

Sasuke aceptó sin dudarlo.

Naruto se despidió de Itachi velozmente y salió con Sasuke rápido de la casa. Sasuke salió detrás de él con otra casaca de cuero y unos botines porque en las noches de verano, solía correr mucho aire en el pueblo de Konoha.

Ambos caminaron cerca el uno del otro por las avenidas, todas alumbradas por el brío de la noche y los faroles colocados cada tanto. No hablaron durante medio trayecto, pero no necesitaban hacerlo. Se sentían cómodos con tal de estar uno al lado del otro. Naruto entonces se adelantó a uno de los pocos semáforos que había en Konoha y se detuvo a esperar el cambio de color.

—Me agrada tu hermano.

—Ya me lo has dicho varias veces.

Las mejillas de Naruto se colorearon.

—Bueno, te lo digo otra vez. Y cocina genial. Ya veo por qué siempre estás comiendo.

Sasuke elevó una ceja cuando cruzaron la pista y llegaron a los conjuntos de casas del otro barrio. Tan solo fueron diez minutos de caminata, pero los faroles de esa zona alumbraban menos que por la casa de Sasuke.

—Creo que a Itachi no le importaría si fueras más seguido a visitarnos. A él le gusta cocinar para personas que saben apreciar su comida.

Naruto sonrió grande.

Las casas poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer en fila y tanto Sasuke como Naruto doblaron en una de ellas que los llevó a un departamento de cuatro pisos. Ino y su familia vivían en el tercero, y Naruto, en un cuarto en el cuarto.

Sasuke sacó su celular y se fijó que no pasaban de las once de la noche.

—¿Te veo mañana? —preguntó.

Naruto asintió.

—¿Voy por ti o tú vienes por mí?

—Iré por ti, sueles quedarte dormido hasta tarde.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta para irse a casa otra vez, pero fue detenido por Naruto y un suave beso en su mejilla que lo dejó sorprendido.

Con los ojos saltones, Sasuke observó impactado a Naruto, quien sonrió otra vez, y caminó deprisa al interior del edificio hasta desaparecer en las escaleras.

Sasuke se sintió morir y revivir en ese mismo instante.

Se giró para que Naruto no pudiera verlo y tocó el punto donde había besado en su mejilla. Se había sentido muy suave. Tragó hondo y respiró profundo antes de avanzar. Sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina.

Naruto… ¿Por qué siempre se comportaba tan dulce con él? ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que cada vez hacía que su pecho latiera más y más por él?

Llegó mucho más rápido a casa y se topó con que su hermano, quien lo estaba esperando sentado en el sofá. Por un momento, Sasuke creyó que Itachi se había enterado de su beso en la mejilla. Los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando su boca se abrió y cerró repetitivamente.

—Estás rojo —dijo Itachi, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios—. El efecto Naruto ha hecho muchos cambios en ti, por lo que puedo ver. Realmente, me agrada ese chico.

Itachi desapareció por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, y le dijo a Sasuke que no se quedara despierto hasta muy tarde, porque si lo hacía, no podría ir por Naruto temprano el día siguiente.

Y Sasuke, mucho más rojo que antes, fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y la bebió intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

* * *

La universidad les terminó quitando mucho más tiempo que antes.

Sasuke, inclusive, terminó dejando el club de básquet para concentrarse en sus estudios, porque cada vez que lograba entender el primer tema de su carrera, comenzaba el segundo, y luego el tercero, y nunca era suficiente horas de estudio. Muchas veces se preguntó si es que aprender a integrar y derivar era realmente importante para la carrera.

Pero a pesar del estrés y las pocas horas de sueño, a él le gustaba eso. Ya había terminado la semana de parciales y la próxima sería un pequeño relajo antes de que las primeras prácticas de medio ciclo iniciaran.

Se encontraba en el quinto ciclo de su carrera, y llevaba cursos algo pesados como resistencia de materiales, o ingeniería hidráulica. No solo él, sino Naruto, tampoco tenían tiempo para verse tan seguido como acostumbraron durante la escuela. Por suerte, ninguno se había cargado con algún curso de momento.

Con la semana de parciales ya terminada, Sasuke pensó que sería bueno dormir de largo a recargar fuerzas por todo lo que no había descansado a lo largo del mes. Dejó su teléfono en vibrador a un lado de su cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, ya que a mediados de invierno hacía mucho frío en Konoha. Itachi tenía órdenes directas de no molestarlo mientras dormía y tenía planeado despertarse tarde al día siguiente.

Entonces, antes de caer completamente dormido, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar estrepitosamente.

Se encontraba tan cansado que esperó a que dejara de vibrar y volvió a acomodarse en otra posición, atrayendo el sueño de a pocos. Pero nuevamente, su celular vibró, y se mantuvo así por casi un minuto entero.

Sasuke, de mala gana, decidió ver qué diablos estaba pasando.

—Naruto… —susurró. El nombre del rubio se marcó de inmediato en su pantalla, y tenía al menos tres llamadas perdidas suyas. Ahora, lo estaba volviendo a llamar por una cuarta vez. Sasuke contestó—. ¿Naruto? ¿Qué sucede? —Se fijó en la hora de su celular, y soltó un gran bostezo—. ¿Sabes acaso qué hora es? Deberías estar durmiendo.

Naruto había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo algunas noches si es que no se veían durante todo ese tiempo. Lo hacía porque sentía que la universidad los estaba separando un poco, aunque Sasuke negara eso porque… vamos, almorzaba en su casa casi todos los días, y tenían los horarios lo más parecidos posibles para estar juntos en sus tiempos libres.

Aunque aceptaba que en semana de parciales no habían podido estar juntos, porque los dos tenían la relación de exámenes en horarios diferentes, el próximo lunes lo vería correr por su facultad e irían juntos a almorzar en su casa.

En la llamada, la voz de Naruto sonó temblorosa del otro lado de la línea, y Sasuke lo escuchó respirar agitado mientras agarraba el teléfono.

De inmediato, se paró de un salto de su cama.

—¡Naruto! ¿Sucedió algo? —gritó. Casi se tropezó con sus sábanas al caer al suelo y fue gateando mientras buscaba sus zapatos lo más rápido posible—. ¡Dónde estás! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Ahh, envíame tu dirección, voy para allá.

Naruto gimoteó un pequeño «Sasuke, ven pronto» antes de colgar la llamada y enviarle una dirección por Google Maps. Sasuke, de prisa, se cambió de su pijama a una sudadera negra y su casaca de cuero, junto a sus pantalones sueltos y las zapatillas que usaba para correr.

En el primer piso, le gritó a Itachi que saldría a buscar a Naruto porque parecía que le había pasado algo y lo necesitaba a su lado. Itachi no intentó detenerlo en ningún momento, y Sasuke salió hecho una bala.

Caminó mirando su celular por la ruta que llevaba al departamento que Naruto se había alquilado cerca del centro, y luego abrió la dirección de su teléfono para ver dónde diablos estaba Naruto. El puntito azul marcaba unas cuadras más abajo de su departamento, muy cerca a la plaza de la ciudad.

Sasuke pudo reconocer la avenida y comenzó a correr hacia ella, deprisa, asustado por el tono de voz con que Naruto le había llamado. No pudo sino pensar en que se había hecho daño, o que alguien le había hecho daño. No había muchos crímenes en Konoha, pero las historias de las personas que lo lastimaron cuando era un niño siempre asustaron a Sasuke.

Fue al menos quince minutos de corrida hasta la calle que Naruto le había enviado. Respiraba agitado por correr, y revisó nuevamente el lugar que se encontraba marcado. Le hizo zoom, y se fue acercando al local.

—¿Una… veterinaria? —se preguntó, confuso por algunos instantes.

Igualmente, Sasuke no perdió tiempo en ingresar y buscar donde diablos estaba Naruto.

Lo encontró sentado en las sillas de espera, rodeado de papeles higiénicos y con los ojos hinchados.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó, corriendo hacia él.

—Naruto…

Lo abrazó con fuerza, sin saber por qué Naruto estaba llorando.

El chico había logrado crecer un poco más, pero no era lo suficiente grande para alcanzarlo. Sasuke lo apretó con fuerza y giró a los alrededores a ver si algo podía decirle qué es lo que había pasado, quien había salido lastimado y por qué Naruto estaba al borde de un colapso. Sasuke sostuvo de los hombros a Naruto y lo agitó con suavidad.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Naruto?

Era ya media noche. Las calles se encontraban completamente vacías. Naruto limpió una de las lágrimas que aun caían por su mejilla y comenzó a temblar.

—Yo… estaba con Kurama jugando en el parque, celebrando que los parciales ya terminaron. Decidí lanzarle la pelota como siempre le gustaba, pero… ¡atropellaron a Kurama, Sasuke! Yo le lancé la pelota, pero no me fijé en lo fuerte que lo hice y cayó en la pista. Un auto pasaba a muy rápida velocidad y no pudo frenar a tiempo.

Sasuke le pidió a Naruto que respirara con calma, y volvió a abrazarlo fuerte.

Kurama era el Husky Siberiano que Naruto había adoptado por las mismas fechas en que comenzó su primer ciclo de la universidad.

Sus tíos decidieron alquilarle un departamento porque Naruto se llenó de animales muertos por todos lados. Ratones, sapos, insectos; al parecer, abrirlos era muy importante para estudiar su organismo. Y aunque Naruto se hubiera sentido feliz por ello, después de las primeras semanas de júbilo, se volvió muy aburrido vivir solo. Le insistió varias veces a Sasuke que se mudara con él, pero Sasuke se negó porque él tampoco creía que podría dormir en paz sabiendo que en la habitación de al lado, había una ratita muerta colgada en un tablón de madera.

Fue por un chico de la facultad de medicina veterinaria que Naruto supo que alguien estaba regalando cachorros de Husky Siberianos, ya que no se podía hacer cargo de ellos. No lo dudó en ningún instante en contactar con él y pedirle que le regalara uno, ya que se sentía solo, y quería compañía.

Lo que a Sasuke no le terminó por gustar de eso, era lo gruñón que Kurama se había vuelto con todos.

No dejaban que alguien se acercara a Naruto, a pesar de que Naruto no dejaba de insistirle que era mentira, porque Kurama amaba a todos. Kurama era demasiado celoso y Sasuke no se sentía en paz cada vez que iba a su departamento, porque el perro no dejaba de mirarlo con cara de mala leche. Aun así, a Naruto le gustaba estar cerca de Kurama y le había tejido mucha ropa naranja para que se lo pusiera en los meses de invierno.

Sasuke apretó los labios, y se sintió mal por todo lo que Naruto debía estar pasando al saber que habían atropellado a su mascota.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo el veterinario? —preguntó.

Naruto sorbió con fuerza y su voz tembló mientras hablaba.

—Él… dice que el golpe fue muy fuerte. Puede tener… alguna herida interna, no lo sé, estaba apresurado por llevarlo a cirugía. Dijo que haría todo lo posible por salvarlo… pero que no me hiciera ilusiones con ello.

Sasuke apretó los puños al imaginarse el poco tacto que tuvo el veterinario al decirle aquello a Naruto; Kurama podía no agradarle, pero a Naruto sí le gustaba y eso era lo importante.

—Vamos a sentarnos —le susurró. Puso una mano en su cabello y comenzó a mecerlo lentamente de pie—. Debes estar cansado, hoy tuviste tres exámenes seguidos. Mereces descansar un poco. Yo me quedaré despierto a esperar que el veterinario salga y nos diga cómo está Kurama.

Naruto se reusó a dejar que Sasuke se quedara despierto a la espera del veterinario, pero el cansancio era más fuerte que él y aun llorando, se quedó dormido en el hombro de Sasuke. Fue entonces cuando se fijó que Naruto no había sacado nada abrigador para el frío de la noche. Con cuidado, se soltó su casaca de cuero y lo acomodó sobre Naruto, antes de apoyarlo en su pecho para que descansara en paz.

Los minutos en la veterinaria se hicieron eternos. Cuando Sasuke se fijó en el reloj, ya eran las dos y media de la mañana. Había estado demasiado tiempo dentro del quirófano.

Naruto había logrado quedarse dormido y ahora respiraba lento, pero se movía erráticamente de vez en cuando. Sasuke recordó la nana que alguna vez Naruto le cantó cuando su madre había muerto y él hizo lo mismo, buscando su paz. Sintió lastima por todo lo que Naruto estaba pasando.

Fue cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando la luz del quirófano se apagó y comenzaron a escucharse pasos. Sasuke también estaba cansado, y se había quedado dormitando por un rato. Al escuchar el sonido, se levantó de prisa y movió a Naruto para que también se despertara. Tenía los ojos secos y rojos, y le costó un rato estar completamente despierto para recordar qué es lo que había pasado. Agarró la mano de Sasuke con fuerza y le dio un apretón buscando ayuda. Sasuke le devolvió el gesto.

El veterinario era un chico de una edad parecida a ellos, Kiba, según decía la tarjeta de su nombre en su pecho derecho, y tenía ojeras prominentes. Por la forma de su rostro, Sasuke pensó lo peor, al igual que Naruto. El rubio sentía que se iba a poner a llorar en ese lugar mientras el veterinario más se acercaba y su expresión seguía igual de derrotada, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Logramos estabilizarlo.

Naruto dio un salto y comenzó a agradecer a todos por haber salvado a su mascota. Sasuke, a un lado, también se encontró agradecido al saber que Kurama seguía con vida.

El veterinario espero a que Naruto se calmara para informarle lo que había pasado con Kurama. Tenía sangrado interno, el cual se había encontrado muy cerca de su cabeza y pudo acabar con su vida si es que hubieran demorado algunos minutos más en llegar. Tenía una pata rota, y algunas costillas astilladas que por poco, dañaban sus pulmones y estómago. Aun así, lograron estabilizarlo y ahora se encontraba fuera de peligro, aunque tendría que pasar un día en observación antes de poder decir que se encontraba completamente libre de recaídas.

Fue como si un golpe de agua fría cayera sobre Sasuke y Naruto, y ambos le agradecieron al doctor por haber salvado a su perro.

—¿Mañana a qué hora puedo venir a ver a Kurama? —preguntó Naruto.

—A las ocho de la mañana, aunque te recomiendo después del medio día porque la anestesia no pasará hasta entonces. Realmente, tuvieron mucha suerte de que el auto se detuviera aunque sea un poco. Si hubiera pasado por encima de él, otra sería la historia.

Naruto tardó un rato más en calmarse ante la idea de haber perdido a Kurama, y Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta bancaria para que las cuentas de la operación pasaran a él. Naruto seguía fuera de sí como para haberse dado cuenta de que Sasuke cubrió todo el gasto de Kurama.

—Vamos —llamó Sasuke, después de haber terminado de pagar—. Te llevo a tu casa. Ambos estamos cansados, y debes dormir en una cama.

Naruto asintió, adormecido, y le tendió su casaca de vuelta ya que Sasuke solo estaba con su sudadera.

El departamento de Naruto no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Aun se encontraba todo a oscuras, pero Naruto logró guiarse sin ayuda de linterna para ver donde estaba la cerradura y abrió la puerta para Sasuke. Era un lugar lo suficiente grande para dos personas y un perro, pensó, arrepintiéndose de negarle la propuesta a Naruto para vivir con él.

—Ya es muy tarde. —susurró Naruto, y dejó las llaves en un platito a un lado de la entrada—. Quédate a dormir esta noche aquí.

Sasuke le agradeció por el gesto.

—Dormiré en el sofá.

Naruto meneó la cabeza.

—No, has salido de tu casa y viniste a ayudarme. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es dejarte mi cama.

—No te preocupes por eso Naruto —Sasuke suspiró—. Tú estás muy cansado, y acabas de pasar por una crisis.

Naruto apretó los labios, buscando las palabras correctas para enviar a Sasuke a su habitación. Sin embargo, a las tres y media de la mañana, muy pocas cosas hacían que su cerebro funcionara.

—Podemos dormir juntos —curioseó.

Sasuke dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar ante la idea de dormir junto a Naruto. Pensó en lo mucho y poco que eso le convendría para su amistad.

Aunque después de pasar tanto tiempo _SunShine_ junto a Naruto, Sasuke terminó aceptando que sentía algo fuerte por Naruto, algo que iba más allá a la amistad.

Pero Naruto se veía demasiado agotado y cansado como para ponerse a pelear, y Sasuke no quería que su insistente amigo se pusiera terco por él. Aceptó dormir en su cuarto, y Naruto le lanzó una de sus chompas que Sasuke antes había dejado en su casa cuando se quedaba a estudiar hasta tarde.

Naruto se acomodó en su lado de la cama y giró para quedar frente a Sasuke, quien se quitó su sudadera y se puso su chompa, sin dejar de observarlo. Su corazón latía con prisa.

Sasuke vio bostezar a Naruto, y poco a poco, se fue quedando dormido. Sasuke se aflojó su pantalón y se quitó sus zapatillas antes de acomodarse al lado de Naruto, y se acercó a él lo suficiente para que sus narices rozaran.

Tragando hondo, Sasuke soltó un pequeño suspiro, y se acercó aún más a Naruto. Lo rodeó con su brazo y su pierna, evitando que se moviera como lo hacía las noches que la pasaban juntos de hace años.

Aunque esta vez, Sasuke se aseguró de darle al menos un castro beso a los suaves labios de Naruto, antes de apretarlo a su pecho y quedarse dormido a su lado.

Su corazón no podía dejar de latir deprisa cada vez que lo tenía cerca de él.

* * *

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el día en que Sasuke y Naruto se graduaron de la universidad de Konoha.

Un poco más de una década conociéndose, viviendo, y experimentado como los mejores amigos que eran. Ahora, ambos vivían en Tokio, abriendo sus alas a un nuevo mundo lleno de aventuras y responsabilidades.

Sasuke había conseguido un trabajo en una constructora, con un gran puesto que le mantenía ocupado mucho tiempo. Ganaba bien, y con ello, había logrado alquilarse un departamento en uno de los barrios más ricos de todo Tokio. Vivía solo ya que no tenía tiempo suficiente para encargarse del cuidado de alguna mascota (aunque de vez en cuando Naruto le dejaba a Kurama para que le hiciera compañía), y aun se seguía escribiendo con sus antiguos amigos de la escuela.

Ino, que había decidido estudiar biología al igual que Naruto, se había especializado en Botánica para seguir con el legado de su florería _SunShine_. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sasuke había ido a visitarla en el pueblo de Konoha, pero estaba pendiente para que aceptaran hacer su proyecto universitario, el cual se había encargado de reforzar y mejorar desde entonces. La construcción de un nuevo centro comercial en el corazón de Konoha, lo suficiente grande para que atraiga a las personas a mudarse cerca de ahí. Sería mucho más grande y con más tiendas que el antiguo que tenían, y tendría un cine, si es que todo salía como debería salir.

Sakura, por su lado, terminó estudiando enfermería en la misma universidad y ahora trabajaba en el hospital de Konoha, donde se especializó en enfermería asistencial. Se la pasaba todo el día encerrada en sala de operaciones, pero ella amaba su trabajo, porque decía que cada caso era especial, y podía conocer un poco de todo.

Naruto decidió tomar las mismas riendas que él y se mudó a Tokio, donde consiguió un buen trabajo como asistente de un laboratorio de Microbiología.

De las pocas veces que había podido encontrarse con Naruto en Tokio, siempre le hablaba de lo genial que terminó siendo especializarse en microbiología y no en botánica como lo había hecho su prima. Aun amaba las flores, pero el mundo de las bacterias era muy grande e infinito, y habían muchas cosas que aún no se habían descubierto y que tal vez, él podría hacerlo alguna vez. Sasuke aun recordaba con cariño como era Naruto, el chico que alguna vez le tiró un Girasol, y se sentía orgulloso de haberlo vuelto convertirse en un hombre hecho y derecho.

Esa tarde, en especial, era un día muy importante.

Naruto no tenía tanto tiempo para estar conectado a su celular como lo tenía Sasuke. En la mayoría de su tiempo disponible, se la pasaba pegado a su supervisor Neji, quien lo dirigía desde hace ya un año. Es por ello que las pocas veces en las que Naruto citaba a Sasuke para verse en alguna cafetería o restaurante, él las aceptaba sin dudarlo. Naruto le había llamado la noche anterior y su voz sonó nerviosa cuando le pidió que se encontraran en la cafetería de un parque a las cuatro de la tarde. Sasuke, al comprobar que Naruto parecía inquieto, le preguntó si algo le había pasado; pero Naruto negó vehemente y le pidió que fuera puntual al llegar.

El paso de los años no hicieron que el amor que Sasuke le tenía a Naruto disminuyera.

Conoció a muchas lindas chicas en su trabajo, arquitectas y diseñadoras gráficas que tenía el mismo tiempo y la misma concentración que él, pero ninguna de ellas tenía el carácter de Naruto. También, conoció a chicos de su misma rama que parecían tener otras intenciones cuando lo citaban a que diera su informe, o que le invitaban una copa después del trabajo para liberarse de las tensiones que tenían.

A todo ello Sasuke siempre se negó, porque no había podido olvidarse de lo que Naruto representaba para él.

Esperaba, que algún día, su rubio amigo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Cuando el reloj de su oficina marcó las tres de la tarde, Sasuke preparó sus informes y se los dejó a su asistente, la señorita Karin, para que los entregara a los miembros de la junta, los cuales iban a sortear cual sería el próximo proyecto que pondrían en la mira. Se despidió de sus asistentes y les pidió que si no era algo de suma importancia, no intentaran contactar con él lo que restaba de la tarde.

Salió de su oficina en el centro de Minato y fue donde había estacionado su auto, un Toyota de tres años de antigüedad, y dubitó en si marcar o no a Naruto para decirle que ya había salido del trabajo. Sentía la piel cosquilleante al pensar en que lo volvería a ver después de casi un mes.

Se contuvo a marcarle (de seguro, aún seguía intentando librarse de Neji), y puso en marcha su auto al parque que Naruto había acordado con él.

Las grandes avenidas y pasajes de Tokio eran un mar de confusión, que solían hacerle recordar cómo era la vida en Konoha. El pequeño pueblo de su madre, que poco a poco, había hecho como propio. Itachi había logrado conocer a un chico en una de las pocas reuniones que solía tener una vez al mes en su grupo de inversionistas, un tal Deidara, y ambos habían conseguido congeniar muy bien. Sasuke había presentido que Itachi solía inclinarse a los hombres, así que no reaccionó con sorpresa cuando un año antes de acabar la universidad, su hermano le preguntó si le sería incómodo que él comenzara a salir con un chico.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta Naruto —respondió, sin mucha sorpresa o emoción—. No veo porqué a mí debería gustarme un chico y a ti no. Si te hace feliz, me hace feliz que salgas con él.

Aunque para Naruto, sí le causó sorpresa descubrir que Itachi estaba en una relación con otro hombre más.

Naruto se había vuelto casi parte de su familia, así que Itachi se había sentido en la necesidad de preguntarle si le agradaba la idea de que él comenzara a salir con otro chico. Por supuesto, Naruto, con su corazón tan amplio y lleno de amor, no se interpuso a que Itachi fuera feliz al lado de alguien más.

Y desde entonces, Sasuke había conocido a ese tal Deidara, y se había vuelto parte de su familia.

Cuando llegó al parque donde Naruto lo había citado, Sasuke estacionó su auto cerca de la cafetería y esperó adentro a que Naruto lo marcara para decirle que ya se encontraba cerca, para darse una vuelta más y aparentar que recién había llegado.

O al menos, eso es lo que había planeado hacer.

Sasuke pegó un salto y presionó el claxon con fuerza cuando Naruto, sin miramientos, golpeó de su ventanilla y comenzó a gritarle que ya bajara.

—Santo cielo, Naruto —ahogó un suspiro de pánicoؙ—. Maldita sea, querías matarme de un susto.

—A mí también me hace feliz volver a verte, Sasuke —sonrió Naruto, con esas espectaculares sonrisas que iban de mejilla a mejilla—. Vi tu auto estacionarse hace un momento. Creí que bajarías, pero al no hacerlo sentí la necesidad de molestarte un poco.

Sasuke inhaló hondo hasta que logró calmarse, y luego, una pequeña sonrisa por volver a ver a Naruto después de tanto tiempo se dibujó en su rostro.

Era su mismo Naruto, el niño que muchas veces le hizo sentir cosas únicas y mágicas. Seguía siendo un poco más pequeño que él y Sasuke aprovechó para tocar su cabello, despeinándolo un poco. El puchero que puso Naruto se veía algo grande para su edad, pero… era Naruto. Él siempre se comportaba así.

—Entonces, sí ya tuviste suficiente con asustarme, vayamos avanzando a la cafetería.

—Genial —dicho esto, Naruto agarró el brazo de Sasuke y lo jaló por el camino hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde pidió una mesa para dos—. Ya tengo ganas de comer otro pay de limón y un poco de té de menta. Aunque ninguno se compara como los que hacía Sakura.

Y Sasuke podía afirmar aquello.

Después de tomar asiento, Sasuke le hecho una mirada a Naruto, y se dio cuenta que tenía el cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba.

Su mandíbula se había contorneado mejor con el paso del tiempo, y ahora era gruesa y tenía más bello facial. Aun así, se encontraba recién depilado, por lo que Sasuke lo encontró brilloso. Se le veía más ojeroso que aquellos tiempos en la universidad, pero nadie podía quitarle la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Naruto no perdió tiempo en contarle como era trabajar bajo el mando de Neji, quien manejaba uno de los laboratorios de su familia. Los Hyuga eran los principales investigadores en el campo de la microbiología en todo Japón, y para Naruto poder trabajar con ellos era haber cumplido un sueño.

Sasuke escuchó atento a sus explicaciones sobre baterías y microorganismos patógenos, cosas que si bien no entendía del todo, Naruto hacía lo posible por explicarle de qué trataba cada uno.

Pero Sasuke sentía que no era esa la razón por la cual Naruto lo había citado aquella tarde. Lo conocía bien, sabía cuando intentaba desviar la atención a algo, o hacerla mucho más lenta. Solo porque su preocupación en su tono de voz estaba por encima de su gusto por escucharlo hablar de lo mucho que amaba su trabajo, Sasuke no se hubiera atrevido a interrumpirle.

—Naruto… sé que todo esto es muy interesante, pero no te escuchaste muy bien cuando me llamaste ayer, y me preocupaste. —Sasuke apoyó su mano sobre la de Naruto, y le dio un pequeño apretón—. Si algo te sucede… recuerda que somos buenos amigos. Puedes contar conmigo siempre que quieras hacerlo.

Las mejillas de Naruto comenzaron a colorearse de un fuerte rojo. Sasuke, sorprendido de verlo tan avergonzado, sintió un poco de calentura en su rostro también.

—No era algo tan importante como creí que sería —murmuró, junto con una risa seca—. En serio, ayer estaba demasiado sentimental. Volví a ver _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ y, no sé, sentí la necesidad de hablar contigo otra vez. Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Naruto…

—Te lo juro, Sasuke.

Naruto soltó la mano de Sasuke y comenzó a moverla nervioso, buscando negar todo. Aun así, a Sasuke le pareció extraño que después de eso, Naruto comenzara a ponerse aún más rojo y atrapara sus manos por encima.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó, escéptico.

—Al cien por ciento.

Alguien vino con la rebanada de pay de limón que pidió Naruto y el pay de manzana que pidió Sasuke. Los dos, en silencio, comenzaron a comer con un nerviosismo mayor a lo esperado.

—Y, bueno…. ¿cómo le va a Itachi con Deidara?

Sasuke tragó un pedazo de pay antes de responder.

—¿Uh? ¿Itachi y Deidara? Bien, hasta donde sé. En su última video llamada, ambos estaban de viaje por Kioto.

Naruto soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Debe ser genial poder viajar con la persona que amas.

—También lo creo.

—¿En serio?

Sasuke asintió.

—Debe ser genial viajar con alguien a quien aprecias.

Naruto, entonces, dejó su porción de pay en el tenedor, que estaba a punto de comer, y fue ver sus dos enormes ojos abrirse mucho más llenos de intriga.

—Te gusta alguien. —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Que te gusta alguien.

—¿Gustarme alguien? ¿A mí? —Sasuke soltó una risa seca—. No sé cómo puedes creer eso…

—En serio, te gusta alguien. —Naruto volvió a insistir—. Eres más… abierto con estos temas. El antiguo Sasuke hubiera cortado todo después de contarme como está Itachi. —Naruto se reclinó en su silla con una expresión de sorpresa, algo no muy común en él—. Wow, a mi mejor amigo le gusta alguien. Reamente no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto.

A Sasuke se le calentaron las mejillas por el comportamiento de Naruto.

—Pues… si a mí me gusta alguien, a ti también.

—¿Qué? —Bufó Naruto—. ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa, señor ingeniero?

—No lo niegues, te gusta alguien también. Te estás poniendo nervioso, y te sonrojas a cada rato, y no paras de temblar. —siseó.

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca varias veces para decir algo al respecto, pero no pudo. El bochorno en el rostro de Naruto, de alguna forma, confirmó lo que era un juego para Sasuke. Sintió que algo dentro de él apretaba con fiereza.

—Bien. —Suspiró finalmente Naruto—. A los dos nos gusta alguien.

—Pero es normal, ¿no lo crees? —Intentó calmar Sasuke—. Es decir, tenemos casi veintiséis años. Es algo normal que las personas de nuestra edad ya tengan pareja, o hijos.

—No, gracias. Hijos todavía no —Naruto frunció la nariz, y comenzó a menear la cabeza—. Aun me gusta mi libertad. Al menos diez años más, y luego me pondré a pensar en ellos.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, que no logró calmar su mal humor. Confirmar que a Naruto le gustaba alguien era por mucho, muy intenso para sus emociones.

—¿Y quién es ella? —preguntó, obligándose a ser el mejor amigo de Naruto.

—¿A quién te refieres?

—A la chica que te gusta. ¿Quién es ella? —curioseó—. ¿La conozco? ¿Es del trabajo? ¿O es alguien que dejaste en Konoha y con la que aun hablas?

Naruto le dio una mirada escéptica a Sasuke por varios segundos. Sasuke, por su lado, no dejaba de pensar en que estaba hablando de más. Fueron largos segundos en los cuales los dos mantuvieron su silencio, hasta que Naruto, sin poderlo evitar, rompió en risas.

—Dios mío. —Carcajeó lo más bajo posible—. En serio, ¿tú crees que yo… y una chica… juntos? Dios, Sasuke, pensé que eras mucho más observador. Ya son más de diez años conociéndonos.

Sasuke elevó una ceja.

—No entiendo. —respondió.

—¿Cómo que no entiendes? —Insistió Naruto—. Dios, Sasuke, hasta Ino se dio cuenta antes de que saliéramos de Konoha. Todos en la universidad se dieron cuenta de ello.

—¿Darse cuenta de qué?

Sasuke sentía su cabeza dar vueltas por todas partes. Naruto le dio la mordida a su pay de limón y se limpió los labios, lleno de su alegría habitual.

—Sasuke, soy gay.

Sasuke no pudo evitar que en su rostro se marcara la sorpresa absoluta.

Al afable carácter de Naruto se cambió con la mirada de Sasuke. Dejó de reír a carcajadas y se fue tranquilizando, cada vez, más incómodo. Una idea cruzó por su mente y corrió sudor frío por su espalda.

Sasuke tragó hondo, inhalando y exhalando lo mejor que podía. Naruto puso una mano sobre la suya y le preguntó, temeroso, si todo estaba bien.

—¿Quieres ir a un hospital? —le preguntó Naruto, nervioso—. Tu presión bajó de un golpe.

Pero Sasuke negó, y se soltó de Naruto como una catapulta.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan los chicos? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, desde cuando sabes que te gustan los chicos.

Sentía una emoción indescriptible nacerle desde el fondo de su pecho. No tenía por qué hacerse ilusiones, no debería hacerlas en realidad. Pero la emoción era incontrolable.

Naruto pestañeó varias veces y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Llevó una mano a su cuello y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, sin dejar de mirar su taza de café.

—Desde siempre, supongo —confesó. Sasuke se acabó su té de menta de dos grandes sorbos—. No me percaté de ello hasta que entré a la universidad, pero no era una emoción muy grande. Solo… estaba ahí. Fue después de que nos mudamos a Tokio que tuve que aceptar que me gustaban los chicos… y poco después de conseguir mi trabajo con Neji, supe que me había enamorado de alguien como no tienes idea.

Los controles internos de Sasuke comenzaron a saltar de un lugar a otro. ¿Neji? ¿Universidad? ¿Es que acaso Naruto había descubierto que le gustaban los hombres después de pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Neji? Su pecho se comprimió, su rostro se arrugó, y comenzó a sentir desesperación.

—Y yo nunca lo supe…

—Bueno, no es como si todos no se hubieran dado cuenta de ello desde antes. —Naruto se veía demasiado tranquilo confesándole todo. Tanto, que una vena dentro de Sasuke comenzó a vibrar—. Pero no te molesta, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, Itachi también es gay, así que pensé que…

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, no, no! Juro que no me molesta esto. —Sasuke se encontraba demasiado emotivo—. Es solo que me sorprendió. Es decir, yo también soy gay.

Fue el turno de Naruto de sorprenderse.

—¿Gay? ¿Tú? —Murmuró, con un dejo de broma—. Por Dios, ¿Gay el chico más requerido durante la universidad?

¿Requerido? Sasuke no recordaba aquella parte de sus años universitarios.

—Nunca tuve una novia.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

—Pero no las necesitabas. Estabas rodeadas de ellos por todos lados. Todos, absolutamente todos, creíamos que tenías algún harén por ahí que nos ocultabas.

Las mejillas de Sasuke se enrojecieron.

—Bueno, creo que pensaron mal. A mí siempre me han gustado los chicos.

Un brillo en los ojos de Naruto atrajo la atención de Sasuke, quien se percató que ya había terminado de comer su pay de manzana hace mucho y que ahora solo raspaba el plato.

—Entonces… a ambos nos gusta alguien, y los dos somos gays —suspiró Naruto—. Vaya, quien lo diría.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risa y Sasuke la acompañó.

—¿Era de esto de lo que querías hablarme anoche?

Naruto asintió de inmediato.

—Sí. Bueno, quería hablarte de esto y más. —Sasuke ya no sabía cómo debía sentirse, pero las mejillas de Naruto seguían rojas, y sus labios, después de lamerlos varias veces, estaban hinchados. Sintió una pequeña atracción a ellos que fue creciendo con el paso de los segundo. Naruto, después de carraspear, continuó—. Me gusta alguien… no, realmente estoy colado de alguien, pero no sé cómo pedírselo. Y tampoco no sé si es que en realidad le gusto.

Sasuke se echó para atrás en su silla.

Así que Naruto, después de todo, planeaba confesarse a la persona que más le gustaba.

—Ya veo. —aclaró Sasuke segundos después. Naruto se veía mucho más tímido e inofensivo que hace algunos minutos atrás—. Bueno, eres el chico con más seguridad que conozco. No deberías tener miedo en decirle lo que sientes por él.

—Eso lo sé, pero este chico en cuestión es muy complicado. No fue hasta hace poco que me enteré que también le gustan los hombres, pero no parezco ser de su tipo.

Sasuke elevó una ceja, impactado.

—Naruto, ¿cómo no podrías ser el tipo de alguien? Eres, realmente, la persona más espectacular que conozco.

—Gracias. —susurró, avergonzado y contento—. Ayer estaba muy sentimental después de ver películas, así que esperé a calmarme para aliviar mi mente. ¿Cómo crees que debería invitarlo a salir?

¿Cómo debería hacerlo? Sasuke dejó de pensar en el dolor que poco a poco creía dentro de su pecho y se imaginó queriendo atraer a Naruto. ¿Cómo lo haría, si es que no lo conocía? Aunque nunca hubiera tenido citas, solía estar acostumbrado a ayudar a algunos de sus compañeros. Pero en Naruto era difícil pensar que algún día lo vería con otro chico (en especial, un chico, que era lo que más le ardía), y se imaginó lo más simple que podía hacerle a alguien.

—Puedes invitarlo al cine, o llevarlo a comer. No lo sé exactamente, no lo conozco. Pero estoy seguro que mientras sigas siendo tú, ese chico se volverá un idiota total si no acepta estar a tu lado.

Naruto terminó por sonreír y se fijó rápidamente en su hora. Se había pasado del tiempo que Neji le había dejado en la oficina. Apresurado, se paró y le entregó algunos billetes a Sasuke para que pagara por él, y besó su mejilla antes de prometerle que volverían a verse dentro de poco para seguir hablando.

Sasuke se quedó sentado en su asiento con el dinero de Naruto y la mitad de su pay de limón, cerró los ojos, y contuvo las ganas de sollozar en ese momento.

* * *

La semana después de verse con Naruto, fue, en definitiva, la más dura en la que Sasuke hubiera pasado.

Los resultados del concurso aún no estaban dados al público, a pesar de que pasaba cuatro días de la fecha programada. Tanto Karin como sus asistentes estaban pendientes a la decisión de la constructora, ya que esa, si resultaba ser su trabajo, les daría a todos los trabajadores y asistentes de Sasuke un mejor puesto, y estarían bajo el control total de la obra. Sasuke no había podido dormir esperando los resultados, pero ese no era el único motivo.

Naruto no había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con él, muy a pesar de que Sasuke le estuviera enviando mensajes regularmente.

Maldijo el día en que decidió enseñarle a Naruto como se quitaban los vistos en WhatsApp, porque ahora, gracias a eso, no podía saber si Naruto aún no tenía tiempo para revisar su celular, o solo lo estaba esquivando.

La cabeza le había estado dando vueltas desde entonces. Con un pitillo, su teléfono de escritorio sonó y la voz de su asistente resonó en su oficina.

—Sasuke, los ejecutivos acaban de enviar un documentos a todos los postulantes.

Sasuke salió de su ensoñación y recibió la llamada de Karin, quien comenzó a explicarle como sería la última ronda de eliminatoria.

—¿Entonces los resultados salen esta tarde?

La mujer afirmó a través de la línea.

—Pero no indicaron hora. De seguro, será muy tarde.

Sasuke se mordió el labio y le agradeció por su dedicación a su asistenta, y luego, colgó la llamada.

Se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a la gran ventana que tenía detrás de su oficina, donde pudo ver de primera mano cómo estaba construida la ciudad. Se sintió dichoso de haber conseguido llegar tan lejos aún sin sus padres a su lado. Pensó en lo mucho que Itachi había estado apoyándolo en todo momento, y de la amistad de Ino y Sakura que estuvieron siempre pendientes de que él consiguiera sus metas. Y Naruto, quien se había vuelto su primer y mejor amigo, siempre detrás de él, incitándolo a mejorarse como persona para superar sus propias barreras.

Fue escuchar una pequeña voz en la parte trasera de su cabeza gritándole cuando más confundido se sentía.

Si es que tuvo las agallas de postular al concurso de la constructora, ¿Por qué no podía tener las agallas, también, de confesarle a Naruto todo lo que estuvo sintiendo por él durante ese tiempo?

Naruto estaba a punto de confesarse a Neji, o a quien quiera que fuera, que le gustaba.

¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo con Naruto?

—Karin. —llamó a través de su teléfono de escritorio. La chica dio un pequeño gritillo cuando contestó, sorprendida—. Saldré de mi oficina ahora mismo, y no quiero ninguna llamada a no ser que sean estrictamente por temas del concurso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero, hoy tiene una junta con los arquitectos del proyecto de la expansión costera…

—No me importa. —sentenció—. Cancélalo y cambia de fecha. Se me ha presentado una emergencia y no regresaré por el resto del día. Eso es todo.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono extrañamente emocionado.

Su pecho comenzó a latir con prisa mientras se colocaba su traje sobre su camisa y cogía las llaves de su auto.

Sin tiempo que perder, abrió las puertas de su oficina y fue correteado por Karin, quien desesperada, intentó convencerlo de quedarse al menos a la junta. Sasuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo decir que no lo haría y que no le importaba perder su trabajo, porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pondría en riesgo algo mucho mayor.

—Y qué podría ser peor que quedar en la calle por una corazonada. —le gritó Karin, al borde de la desesperación.

Sasuke encendió el motor y bajó la ventanilla delantera, se soltó la corbata, y le sonrió.

—Pues, por supuesto, perder la felicidad de mi vida.

Arrancó el motor y el auto salió disparado del estacionamiento subterráneo. Karin ya no pudo detenerlo, y Sasuke, maniobrando la caja de cambios, aceleró todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a la oficina de Naruto.

Agradecía que, al menos una vez, escuchara todo lo que Naruto le contaba sobre sus tan extraños horarios que tenía para ir de asistente al laboratorio de microbiología.

* * *

Naruto observó inquieto su teléfono, y se preguntó otra vez si es que hacía bien en ignorar a Sasuke.

No se sentía el mejor amigo que siempre había sido, y no podía concentrarse en su trabajo. Casi había echado a perder las muestras más valiosas de la investigación y derramó café sobre sus informes. Neji ya estaba a unos pasos de entrar en desesperación por lo distraído que se encontraba Naruto.

—Dios, si tanto quieres verlo, ¿por qué no solo lo llamas y le cuentas todo?  
—No es tan fácil como crees. —le recriminó.

Neji rodó los ojos.

—Créeme, es fácil. ¿Acaso él no te dijo que eras especial, y que sería un tonto si decidieran dejarte de lado?

Las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron al escuchar sus propias palabras en Neji, y abochornado, meneó la cabeza.

—Es que tú no lo conoces. No has vivido más de diez años con él…

—Y no sé tampoco cómo se comportaría si supiera que has estado enamorado de tu mejor amigo durante tanto tiempo, y bla, bla, bla. Vamos, Naruto, no conozco a ese tal Sasuke, pero como lo describes, yo creo que él está prendido de ti desde mucho antes de que tú lo estuvieras de él.

—¿Tú lo crees?

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron llenos de emoción.

—Sí. —suspiró—. Solo has lo que él te dijo que hicieras. Invítalo al cine, o llévalo a cenar. Si es tan listo como dices que lo es, captará la indirecta cuando la lances. De lo contrario… —se estiró en su asiento y se paró, tendiéndole una mano a Naruto para que lo acompañara fuera del laboratorio.

—¿De lo contrario qué?

—De lo contrario, —repitió Neji—, le darás un poco de alcohol, lo llevaras a tu departamento, y arreglarán todo como debieron hacerlo hace muchos años.

Naruto se sentía avergonzado, pero también liberado, al escuchar a Neji tan confiado sobre lo que Sasuke sentía por él.

Es que no podía seguir manteniéndolo dentro de él. Fueron muchos años en donde estuvo seguro que el acelerado ritmo de su pecho que le causaba tener a Sasuke tan cerca suyo no solo se debía por la amistad que tenían. Aquella noche, donde fingió dormir después de que consiguiera que ambos compartieran su cama, Naruto había estado a la mar de felicidad al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Fue una lástima que a la mañana siguiente, Sasuke no decidiera tocar el tema.

Pero desde mucho antes, casi en la misma fecha donde Mikoto había fallecido, Naruto sentía que sus emociones por Sasuke eran mucho más intensas que una simple amistad. Incluso Ino terminó dándose cuenta de ello, incitándolo a que lo invitara a ir a su casa o a pasar más tiempo juntos. Era extraño como ella había estado alguna vez prendida por la belleza de Sasuke y ahora, intentaba ayudarlo a estar juntos.

Solo el recuerdo de que Sasuke no era gay (al menos, no tan gay como lo sería para estar con otro chico) detuvo por mucho tiempo sus impulsos para dar un paso más.

Pero Sasuke le había asegurado que era homosexual después de que él hiciera lo mismo. El pecho de Naruto no había podido dejar de latir emocionado, tanto que incluso tuvo que fingir huir del lugar para que no cometiera una locura sin antes pensarlo bien. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en ese momento, le decía a Sasuke todo lo que sentía por él? ¿Se tragaría sus palabras o aceptaría estar a su lado?

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Naruto, curioso al ver que ambos estaban fuera del edificio.

—Yo iré a buscar un taxi. Tú, te subirás en el taxi e irás a la oficina de Sasuke en este mismo instante.

—¿Pero el trabajo? —preguntó inseguro Naruto.

—Nimiedades. Ya has arruinado todo lo que pudiste arruinar el día de hoy. No te dejaré arruinar lo de mañana. Así que ahora, solo llénate de valor y ve donde Sasuke a liberarte de esto de una vez por todas.

Naruto sentía su pecho latir acelerado, mientras era arrastrado por Neji hasta la parada de taxis.

—Oye, Naruto…

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Neji?

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando Neji, de un momento para otro, lo atrajo a su pecho y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron con un rubor cuando se sintió demasiado cerca de su jefe.

Entonces, escuchó los pasos de alguien más detenerse detrás de él.

Neji le susurró algo deprisa al oído, y la piel de Naruto se encrespó.

Sasuke, a unos pasos detrás de Naruto, apretó los labios.

No podía explicar la emoción, cómo es que se sentía, ver a Naruto siendo abrazado por alguien más que no era él.

Observó a Naruto soltarse del muchacho, ambos con bata de laboratorio, y le vio despeinarle el cabello antes de entrar otra vez al edificio donde Naruto trabajaba. Apretó su mandíbula, reconociendo la cabellera de Neji que Naruto tanto le había contado.

 _Así que era él quien Naruto estaba enamorado_.

La valentía que había estado trayendo consigo desde su trabajo se detuvo pasos antes de llegar con él. Naruto llegó a percatarse que Sasuke estaba a un paso suyo, y con los ojos abiertos, comenzó a gritarle por su nombre.

Sasuke apresuró el paso hasta su auto, que había estacionado una calle antes del laboratorio, y no se dignó a mirar atrás cuando Naruto lo detuvo y jaló de él.

—¡Es que acaso no me escuchas! —Gritó, desesperado—. Maldita sea Sasuke, te estoy gritando por casi una cuadra entera.

—No quise interrumpir lo que estabas haciendo.

—¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?

El ceño fruncido de Naruto hizo que el corazón de Sasuke latiera un poco más. Aun así, el recuerdo de verlo abrazado y tan cerca de Neji, hirvieron parte de su sangre.

—Tú, Neji. Os vi a ambos abrazarse antes de que llegara. Así que es él la persona de la cual estás enamorado.

—¡Qué! —Gritó Naruto—. Pero de qué demonios hablas, Sasuke. Estás confundiendo las cosas otra vez.

Sasuke soltó un bufido, y se cruzó de brazos frente a Naruto.

—Te gusta alguien, ya lo sé. Y da la casualidad de que justo cuando descubres que te gustan los hombres, conoces a Neji. Naruto… —Sasuke suspiró—, ya te dije que lamento haberos interrumpido. Solo venía a visitarte de sorpresa, no pensé que me toparía con un momento delicado para ambos.

Pero Naruto sostuvo de los hombros de Sasuke y no lo dejó moverse. Frunció el ceño aún más, y molesto, tiró a Sasuke al suelo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentir la caída y el peso de Naruto sobre él. Recordó, por un momento, la caída que había tenido la primera vez que había chocado con Naruto.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de Naruto cerca de la suya.

Los ojos de Naruto no dejaban de instigarlo. Por un momento, se olvidó que se encontraba afuera del laboratorio de Naruto, y que habían muchas más personas caminando por ahí. Su corazón latió de prisa cuando sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Naruto sobre él. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

Las palabras salieron de él antes de que pudiera pensarlas con claridad.

—Tú me gustas. —le susurró.

Las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron.

—Creo que ya lo sabía. —le respondió.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro que no sabía que contenía.

—Pero tú estás con Neji. O acaban de confirmar su relación, no lo sé.

El pecho de Sasuke continuó latiendo cada vez más y más deprisa cuando Naruto giró la cabeza, confundido, y la meneó con suavidad.

—No, Neji no me gusta.

—Lo estabas abrazando. —Refutó—. Y ambos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

—Él solo me estaba susurrando una cosa, idiota.

—¿Qué cosa?

Naruto se mordió el labio, y cerró los ojos antes de acortar toda la distancia que lo separaba de Sasuke de una vez por todas.

El beso, tan torpe e inexperto, duró solo un segundo.

—Que el tonto chico del cual estoy embobado desde la universidad, se encontraba parado detrás de mí.

Sasuke abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa, y Naruto volvió a sonreírle como siempre lo hacía.

—Eso quiere decir que tú…

—Sí, tonto. —Confesó, con las mejillas rosadas—. Me gustas Sasuke, siempre lo has hecho. Te amo.

Sasuke tenía tantas cosas que decir, tantas cosas que hacer, que ignoró el sonido de su celular, el tono de llamada que le había colocado a Karin, por si ocurría algo importante.

En ese momento, tenía otras prioridades.

Sasuke estiró sus manos detrás de la nuca de Naruto, y lo atrajo con fuerza a un beso del cual Naruto no se negó.

Los dos se quedaron echados en el suelo hasta que el aire les comenzó a hacer falta y Sasuke fue consiente que seguía acostado en el suelo. Pero no les importó. Dejó castros besos en los labios de Naruto, y luego se fundió en ellos, saboreando el sabor a pay de limón que Naruto siempre comía. Solo cuando el aire fue una necesidad, Naruto, avergonzado, se levantó de él y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Ambos tenían el cabello despeinado y respiraban agitadamente. Sasuke acortó la distancia que tenía con Naruto y lo abrazó con fuerza, cubriendo su rostro en su hombro.

—Te amo, estúpido.

Naruto, sorprendido, se relajó y le correspondió al abrazo, sin poder evitar responder.

—Yo también te amo, idiota.

* * *

El tiempo, como siempre, solo era cuestión de perspectiva.

Sasuke y Naruto no tuvieron el camino fácil. A veces, ocurrían peleas por cosas simples, y otras, el trabajo los tenía separados. Aun así, no importaba lo que sucediera, ambos se tenían el uno al otro.

Aprendieron a vivir con sus diferencias, y a ser felices con ellas. Después de soltar todo lo que Sasuke había estado conteniendo con Naruto, aquella misma tarde, en su departamento, decidió contestar las llamadas que Karin se había rendido al marcar.

Ambos estaban desnudos, cubiertos solo por las sábanas de Naruto, y con una sonrisa en los labios. Sasuke acarició la piel de Naruto por encima de las sábanas y salió con cuidado de no molestar a Kurama para contestar la llamada de Karin en la cocina.

—Maldita sea Sasuke, no me vuelvas a hacer eso —gritó desesperada su asistente. Sasuke se sentía de tan buen humor que no le tomó importancia a su tono.

—Dije que estaría ocupado.

La voz del otro lado de la línea carraspeó un poco.

—Ya, pero ahora estarás mucho más ocupado que antes. Así que espero que no vuelvas a salir como un loco del trabajo, o de lo contrario, la constructora te quitará el honor de estar bajo la construcción del nuevo centro comercial de Konoha.

Sasuke se apoyó en las sillas del comedor de Naruto, con la boca abierta, y sorprendido.

—¿Gané el concurso?

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo. —Suspiró Karin—. De todas formas, gracias a eso, tuvieron que aplazar tu reunión con los arquitectos. Tienes mucha suerte, Sasuke. Te veo mañana en el trabajo.

Sasuke colgó la llamada, y pequeños pasos aparecieron desde la habitación de Naruto.

El rubio tenía el cabello despeinado y estaba solo con su ropa interior. Sasuke observó las marcas que le había dejado en los hombros, y la pequeña sonrisa que Naruto tenía en los labios. El rubio jaló otra silla para quedar frente a Sasuke, algo sorprendido por ver su expresión.

—¿Sucedió algo? —le preguntó.

Sasuke no pudo contener su felicidad y lo atrajo a él a un fogoso beso, del cual Naruto no se resistió. Naruto se derritió en los brazos de Sasuke, colando sus manos en las caderas de su chico, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de separarse.

—Se escuchan como buenas noticias. —rio entre dientes.

Sasuke también se rio.

—Gané el concurso.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke se levantó de su sitio, y jaló a Naruto otra vez a la habitación, mientras que el rubio le insistía que le contara lo que había pasado. Sasuke lo tiró nuevamente a la cama, cerró la puerta, y se acostó sobre él. Naruto apoyó sus piernas en las caderas de Sasuke, atrayéndolo más a él.

—Conseguí que mi proyecto fuera aceptado. Podré volver a Konoha, Naruto —aspiró su aroma—. Vamos a mejorar Konoha.

Naruto, con sus grandes ojos, observó a Sasuke lleno de amor.

—Bueno… eso quiere decir que debemos celebrarlo otra vez —suspiró contra su piel. Movió sus manos hasta las nalgas de Sasuke, y las agarró con firmeza. Dejó un castro beso en los labios de su chico, y lentamente, se fue soltando la ropa interior—. Felicidades, Sasuke. Lograste lo que querías.

Sasuke negó, aun con la sonrisa en los labios, y besó otra vez a Naruto.

—Lo que más quería ya lo conseguí. —suspiró sobre su piel. Las mejillas de Naruto se enrojecieron, y ambos se escondieron bajo las sábanas antes de volver a ser uno.

 _«Naruto, tú eres lo que más quería en la vida»_


End file.
